Autumn Days
by c.cook13
Summary: Autumn Gold is the 10 year old daughter of town owner/town monster Mr. Gold. She loves to read, and sees only the good in everyone; a trait inherited from her long since dead mother, or that's what she's been told. After hearing about a strange book in the hands of fellow 10 year old Henry Mills; she joins Operation Cobra, to save herself, the town and her Father from a curse.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO READERS! The old and the new of course!**

**So this is my second fan fiction! My first is something similar to this (for those who haven't read it) and now that I am not so shy about mixing things up, this story will be much more AU than the last!**

**EVERYONE! Meet Autumn Gold! Unlike my last Gold's Daughter fic, this one is the daughter of The man himself and Belle! (Again for those who are new readers; my last one was from Rumple's marriage to Milah).**

**ALSO different.. she's 10! ( My other one.. Gold's daughter is much MUCH older!)**

**I hope you all enjoy this one! I am pretty excited! **

**Since my main character is soo young, this is (obviously) not a 'ship flick' or anything of that kind.. just enjoyable and fun! **

**It is T because I rate my things like that for safety.. **

**PS I do not own OUAT! **

* * *

Autumn Gold walked to hand and hand with her father, all bundled up in a fur coat with her school uniform underneath it, white tights and freshly polished, Italian leather shoes with gold buckles. Real jeweled berets with their precious metal casings hung in her curly brown hair. Just as her and her Daddy did every day. She looked up at her father with her bright blue eyes and smiled.

"Daddy.." she said.

"Yes sweetling." He replied back, smiling down at her.

"I love walking to school with you." she said, leaning on his arm slightly. Trying not to lean too much of her weight on him. She did not want to throw her father off balance, because he had a bad leg which gave him a limp and required use of a cane.

"I live walking you to school." he guided his arm lovingly around her. Autumn knew the names the people in the town called him. They said he was a monster, but Autumn never believed that.. he was her Daddy. And she loved him. They arrived at the entrance of the school. "have a wonderful day at school my loveling. I will come and pick you up right after school." he said.

"Yes Daddy." she giggled and hugged him, he handed her over directly to her teacher Miss Blanchard, as he did every day. The other children, Autumn knew, were told by their parents not to make friends with her. She she walked into the school with her teacher by her side.

"How are you this morning Autumn?" Miss Blanchard asked sweetly.

"Wonderful, and yourself Miss Blanchard?"

"Just the same, thank you." the raven short haired woman replied back sweetly.

"Oh! I had almost forgotten!" Autumn squeaked politely, she reached into her satchel and pulled out a book.

"Finished already Autumn?" Miss Blanchard asked amused.

"Oh Yes.. I just couldn't put it down, its my favorite. Far off places, daring sword fights, a Prince in disguise." Autumn sighed swooningly.

"Well.. If you liked that book, you should talk to Henry." she smiled. "I gave him a lovely book of fairy tales, maybe he will share with you. At the rate you read, he wouldn't even miss it for an hour." Miss Blanchard chuckled.

"I will. Thank you!" Autumn said, hurrying into her seat in the front of the class. Autumn was always the top of her classes, and luckily Miss Blanchard understood, so as long as Autumn sat up front, did her homework, and answered any questions that came her way to the best of her ability, she was allowed to read during class. That made it tolerable to mindlessly listen to a lecture on how to build birdhouses. Miss Blanchard was taking role;

"Henry Mills?" Autumn perked up, and turned. The seat where the normally quiet boy sat remained empty. "Oh.. he must be ill-"

"I heard he ran away, the Mayor had the sheriff looking everywhere for him." Came a little girl's voice, it came from a little girl Grace.

"Actually Grace, Henry was home last night. Its not nice to start rumors." Miss Blanchard said in a bit of a slight. Autumn went back to her book, hopefully she could see Henry, today was rent day anyway, and she could hopefully convince her Daddy to take her along. She wanted so bad to read the book the little loner boy had. Autumn devoured the three books she brought with her before the day was finally done. The bell rang, and she grabbed her coat and satchel. She heard three girls whisper.

"A fur coat?" one whispered.

"Shush Jennifer. Her dad is Mr. Gold. He had the coat made from he kitten of the last girl who upset Autumn." another girl whispered, Autumn looked at them and the three glared and sulked away. Autumn looked at her shoes and sighed, knowing that the fur was minx.. not kitten. Autumn then saw the mayor marching through the school with a blonde woman in a red coat after her. The little girl couldn't help but stand near the door and hear the conversation. After a few seconds, she heard that Henry was missing. Then the mayor came out of the classroom and Autumn jumped.

"Good afternoon Madame Mayor." the mayor stopped and looked at her, Autumn smiled, remembering that her father always told her not to be frightened by the Mayor. _Her bark is worse than her bite _she said his words to herself. The mayor looked her up and down and walked away. Autumn walked into the classroom and watched the blonde woman helping Miss Blanchard picking up books that obviously the Mayor knocked down. "Umm.. Miss Blanchard?"

"Yes Autumn." the teacher said sweetly. "Are you being teased again?" she sighed sympathetically.

"N-no ma'am." Autumn said. "I.. I am just supposed to wait outside with you.. and when I noticed that you weren't coming outside I came back in for you." Autumn looked down, picking up a book the two women had forgotten. "And I saw the Mayor.. Don't worry though. Daddy says her bark is worst than her bite."

"Thank you Autumn." Miss Blanchard chuckled, then turned to the blond haired woman. "By the way.. I would check his castle." winking at the woman, who smiled and left.

"Who was the woman Miss Blanchard?" Autumn asked.

"Ummm.. Well that was Henry's birth mother."

"Oohh." Autumn gasped, knowing full well when to stop asking questions. "We should get outside." she took the woman's arm, and the woman smiled down on her.

"You're right, as always Autumn. Your father is lucky, to have such an intelligent, caring, and wonderfully uplifting daughter as you." she said back, they walked out as her father was pulling up.

"Hello Mr. Gold. Autumn was perfect as usual." then she pulled a white envelope from her pocket. "And here is the rent."

"Of course she was." he hugged Autumn and kissed her head, then took the money. "Thank you Miss Blanchard."

"Have a wonderful day Miss Blanchard." Autumn bowed slightly.

"Goodbye Autumn." she said as Autumn climbed into the front seat of her father's black Cadillac

"Daddy. Can I go with you to collect the rest of the rent?" she asked sweetly.

"Why do you want to do that Autumn? Its dreadfully boring." he asked.

"Because I want to talk to Henry Mills. He has a book I want to read, probably the only book in the town I haven't read.. but he wasn't in class today." she said.

"From what I've seen from the mayor's mood with her son, Henry maybe in some trouble. How about we wait? I can see if I can find you a new book?" he bartered with her.

"You know.. you can always bring up at city council meeting to open the library.." Autumn smiled innocently.

"I will bring it up.. once again." he said.

"Fine.. but when Henry isn't in trouble.. can I talk to him?" she asked.

"Why wouldn't you be able to talk to him?" he asked.

"Well.. don't you and his mother, you know, don't like each other?" she asked.

"That has no concern of you or young Mr. Mills. I think it would be good for you to make friends anyway." he smiled, they pulled up to the house. "Now. I'll be home in a couple hours. You can watch TV as long as-"

"I do all my homework. Don't answer the phone unless its you or the sheriff, and if a person not on the approved list comes to the door, don't answer it or talk to them. Run up to your bedroom, lock the door and call Sheriff Grahm right away." Autumn smiled.

"And about making tea?" he asked, she sighed.

"Use the electric water pot, not the stove."

"Good Girl." he kissed her cheek and Autumn hopped out of the car and ran into the house. The first thing she did was do her homework, it took her no time at all. She walked upstairs and into the house library. She picked a book out, her favorite first edition of Les Miserable. The cost was extravagant, but it was Autumn's favorite book. She loved the romance of Marius and Cosette, the tragic fall of Eponine, the changing of Valjean's whole existence, Javert's change of heart, and the heart wrenching death of poor Fantine and the brave revolutionary school boys. She also appreciated Victor Hugo's writing style, even though his detail made her giggle sometimes. Her first edition was, obviously, unabridged, thus it had every single original word Victor Hugo wrote in it. He seemed, to Autumn, to have an attention deficiency sometimes. That added to the reading experience for Autumn. She couldn't wait to read The Hunchback of Notre Dame, but her father had yet to acquire an immaculate copy. As she read, she hummed show tunes from the musical. What seemed to be minutes, caused Autumn to look up and notice it was growing dark, and hearing keys rattling in the lock. She got up and slowly walked down stairs to see her Daddy entering the home.

"Autumn?" he called for her, he seemed to he uneasy about something.

"I'm right here Daddy." she said as she kept descending. On the second to last step, and to Autumn's surprise, her father scooped her up in a hug, brought her to the ground floor and spun her.

"Yes! Yes you are my beauty!" he said, despite the pain he must have been feeling in his bad leg. Autumn giggling girlishly.

"Daddy! Put me down!" she laughed. Her father hugged her and he felt a kiss placed on the top of her head.

"I just love you so much." he said whispering into her hair. "And I missed you."

"You were only gone a few hours Daddy." Autumn squirmed away laughing. "You're weird." she said.

"Oh I am?" he said laughing.

"Yeah. But it's okay. Daddy's are supposed to be weird." That night Autumn got double desert and double story time, and she couldn't understand why.

* * *

**Soo there is my first chapter!**

**I hope everyone enjoyed it! :D I am sooo nervous posting this.. But I hope it was enjoyable!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Firstly.. I still don't own OUaT.. But that last episode.. WOWOWWOWOWOOW hehheeheheh**

**Secondly! Thank you for all those who read, favorited and reviewed the first chapter! It was soo inspiring to see that everyone loves this and my little Autumn! :D Thank you all soooo much!**

* * *

There the two Gold's were again, walking down main street from her Daddy's shop to the school. Today she had a lovely black pea-coat with silver buttons, matching (in a girlish version of course) her father's. What most people saw in her father was a man to fear, a man who collects rent and gives out loans with strict confinements. They saw an unfair man. But what little knew was that he also was an active part of how his daughter dressed, especially when it was the weekend or vacation because she didn't have to wear her uniform. Or that he sat and did his daughter's hair every morning, knowing which products make her hair curl more than natural, or pinning it up, or; like today; braiding it. Today he loosely braided her mass of hair to the side and adorned it with little white flower clips. As they were walking, Autumn just happened to look up and saw something that stopped her in her tracks gasping.

"Daddy; Daddy!" she tugged at him furiously. "Lookit! The clock on the clock tower! Its working again!" her father looked up at where the little girl was excitedly pointing.

"Yes.. Yes it is.." her father replied, almost dreamily, then he snapped out of it. "And you know what it says? It says you'll be late for school if we don't hurry up." he smiled, tickling Autumn slightly.

"Yes Daddy." she giggled, and they finally made it to school.

"Good Morning Mr. Gold; Autumn." Miss Blanchard greeted them.

"Good Morning Miss Blanchard." her father said; and Autumn did the same. As the two walked into the school; Autumn said excitedly.

"Miss Blanchard did you see the clock?"

"Yes. I did." the teacher smiled.

"Isn't it lovely?" Autumn giggled.

"Yes. Very lovely." Miss Blanchard sent Autumn to her seat, as she sat, she saw Henry Mills sit in his seat. He caught her looking and she smiled, and turned around.

"Alright class.. today, before recess, we are doing something a little different." Miss Blanchard said, that perked Autumn's attention. "Now I know some of you haven't finished your bird houses, but you can do that at home." she smiled. "Today we are doing music time. As a special treat." then she laughed. "Well for you all and myself. I can't remember the last time we had music time. What say you all?" she said in the lovely voice of her. The class responded with cheers and excitement, even Autumn was excited. Excited enough that she put her book back into her satchel; forgotten. Miss Blanchard ushered them out and towards the music room. As she walked with the class, she heard from behind her;

"At least this got her nose out of those stupid books." Autumn knew those girls were talking about her again. Autumn immediately looked at her shoes again, sighing sadly. No one even gives her a chance. When they got to the music room, everyone went directly for hand drums or tambourines or maracas.. Autumn went to the piano and sat there. She knew how to play the piano and the violin. Her father had both in the home. One day she played the piano and wanted to learn, then she mastered it. Another year later she found a violin, then two years from that she accomplished that. She began playing a soft song. Then she heard Miss Blanchard.

"I didn't know you knew how to play the piano Autumn.."

"Oh.. yes. Daddy bought me lessons. I play piano and violin; and a voice tutor." Autumn smiled; she heard a girlish scoff and whispering and giggles. The other kids loudly banged on instruments until recess. Autumn was walking the curb of the playground humming a song and reading her book. It was a nice day for it being fall. It wasn't too cold and the wind was blowing the scent of the forest into the town, the sun was shinning happily. Autumn was pulled from her book by a girl's voice.

"Hey!" it was that girl from her class again. She marched right up to Autumn, "What is your problem?"

"I beg your pardon?" Autumn asked, not knowing what she was talking about.

"'I beg your pardon'." the girl mocked. "Who talks like that? You think you're so much better than everyone just because your Dad owns the town. Well you're not.. you're just a friendless freak!" the girl said.

"I never said I was better than anyon-" but Autumn was cut off by sharp push.

"I am not afraid of you or your Dad." the girl said, pushing Autumn harder, this time Autumn fell down; catching just above her eye on her cement curb.

"Hey. Leave her alone." she heard someone, a boy say.

"Come on Jenny. Lets go; if we get caught we're all in trouble." the three girls ran away and she saw someone run up and a hand offered to her. Autumn looked up to see Henry Mills.

"Come on.. You're bleeding." he said, helping her up. As she stood she held her hand up to her forehead and there was a slight moisture, she saw the blood on her head. She looked down to see her stockings had torn when she fell as well; she took a deep breath and blinked back tears.

"Thank you Henry." Autumn said.

"We have to tell Miss Blanchard. Your head could really be hurt." he said.

"No.. well.." Autumn stammered, knowing she couldn't just brush off her current state. "Lets just tell her I fell."

"You don't have to protect them." Henry said. "They aren't your friends. Friends don't treat friends like that."

"I know.. I.. I just don't want my Daddy to find out." she said as they walked inside.

"Why not? He could really get Jenny in trouble." he asked.

"Because it wouldn't help. I mean do I know that her parent's rent from my father.. yes. Do I know her father's boss owes my Dad money.. yes. Do I know her father owes my Dad money.. and that he gets paid every 2nd Friday, yes. And that if my Dad wanted to move rent up a week, he could.. and then her and her parents wouldn't have a home, and my Dad could get her Dad fired all together." Autumn looked down at her shoes. "But I wouldn't want that to happen."

"Really.. Why not?" Henry asked.

"Because it wouldn't be the right thing to do. It would make things worse... it would make her feel like she makes me feel. And I don't want that for her; especially since she probably isn't happy as it is. No.. I am going to keep being nice to her and everyone. Because good always wins." she said to him, he smiled at her.

"Who told you that?" he asked.

"I.." Autumn thought. She actually couldn't remember ever hearing that. Just that she had always said. "I am not sure. It is probably from my Mom." she shrugged.

"Do you really believe that?" he asked.

"Yes.. with all my heart. I believe that if people got to know me.. that they would want to be friends with me.. Jenny was right though.. I am friendless." Autumn tried to smile.

"No you're not.." Henry smiled at her. "We're friends now." Autumn smiled at him.

"Autumn.. What happened to you?" Miss Blanchard said, coming into the hall.

"She fell down Miss Blanchard." Henry said. "And hit her head on the curb."

"Henry helped me up and brought me inside." she said sweetly.

"Were you reading and trying to walk again?" Miss Blanchard asked.

"Yes ma'am." Autumn smiled sheepishly.

"Oh.. Autumn. Here, come inside, we'll clean your cut and call your Daddy." Miss Blanchard said kindly.

"Okay Miss Blanchard." Then Autumn turned to Henry. "Thank you for helping me Henry."

"Of course.. Hey.. If you like to read so much.. I'll bring my book of stories and we can read them." he said, Autumn smiled.

"I would love that. Thank you." Henry smiled back at her and ran back out to the playground. Autumn sat with her stuff and listened to Miss Blanchard call her father.

"Yes.. Yes Mr. Gold, she seems fine. But Autumn did hit her head on a curb and I suggest you get her looked at, but the cut is all clean. Of course Mr. Gold, you know how much I care for Autumn. Alright. We'll see you in a minute." Miss Blanchard then pulled out a paper bag, most likely her lunch, and extracted a cookie from it. "Here you are Autumn. I baked them last night. I know snicker-doodles are your favorite." she winked.

"Thank you Miss Blanchard. I am sorry to be the cause of so much trouble."

"Its not trouble Autumn. Sometimes accidents happen. This time, however, you hot your head on something hard. And both your father and I agree that you should probably get checked out by Dr. Whale." Miss Blanchard smiled, Autumn hugged her.

"Thank you Miss Blanchard.. for always taking care of me." it was true, as long as Autumn could remember, Miss Blanchard was there.

"Of course Autumn. I won't let anything happen to you." the teacher said, at that moment the class filed in, and soon after, so did her father. But not before Jenny said to her quietly,

"Boo hoo poor spoiled brat-" she sneered but was interrupted.

"Young Miss Baker.. isn't it?" came her father's smooth voice, Autumn grabbed his hand and pulled him away.

"Lets go Daddy." he smiled at her, nodded thanks to Miss Blanchard and they walked out.

"Sweetie.." her father said, after getting Autumn into the car. "How about after we get you checked out, we go get Chinese and go home?" he asked.

"Okay Daddy.. Can I take my torn stockings off?" she asked.

"Of course." he said turning his back to the car window, letting her take the torn, long socks off, and putting her shoes back on. Then he got into the car.

"Daddy.. you aren't going to do anything bad to Jenny's family.. are you?" she asked.

"You mean that rude Baker girl?" he grudged, then looked at Autumn's eyes and sighed. "is that not what you want?" he said.

"No.. its not what I want. No hurting people Daddy." she said, trying to be firm.

"Yes my dear." he chuckled. "I am formally on notice.. with your firm voice." he parked the car and they walked up. "I have already called Dr. Whale, he's waiting for us."

"Thank you Daddy." Autumn said as they entered the hospital Dr. Whale was there waiting.

"Hey Autumn. I heard you hit your head, may I take a look at that cut?" The Dr asked.

"Yes sir Dr. Whale." she and her father followed the Doctor into an examination room. She hopped up on the bench and he looked at her.

"Well.. The cut looked clean, and you won't need stitches. I don't see any focus loss or speech impairment. But we should still take a peek to make sure you didn't hurt your brain." he said. "Does it hurt?" he asked. What a question, yeah it did.

"It stings.. but nothing is throbbing or unbearable. You're looking for a concussion right?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am." he said. "We're going to get a scan of your head, as a precaution. But I think you just got a little bang on your head." Dr. Whale said. Autumn and her father took the short walk with Dr. Whale to the technician's side of the hospital.

"Hey Char.." Dr. Whale said to the woman in the scrubs. "This is little Autumn Gold.. and I am sure you know her Dad here." The tech gave the initial glare to her father and then looked kindly as Autumn.

"Well.. Hello." She smiled. "What happened."

"I fell and hit my head. Dr. Whale and Daddy just want to make sure I am not concussed." Autumn smiled, sometimes people were so afraid of her father that they were too nice to her. It annoyed her, but she just had to tell herself that was how people dealt with her father.

"Of course. This is going to be real loud." Char said, after Autumn got dressed in a little gown and hopped up on the machine.

"Okay."

"And you have to lay really really still."

"I understand." Autumn laid down. Then the platform she was laying on moved into the coffin like machine. There was a loud sound, kind of like a space ship, science fiction sound. Autumn shut her eyes and tried to think of happier things than being stuck in this machine. Autumn took deep breathes, then a speaker.

"You okay Autumn?"  
"Yeah..." she said, still not opening her eyes.

"Just a little while longer; you are doing fantastic." After a few minutes longer, the platform moved and Autumn opened her eyes, seeing the light of the room. She turned over to see her father smiling at her, being relieved that Autumn was out. She hopped off of the thing, and rushed to get changed in her actual clothes. Her father and her walked back to their exam room.

"You did so well." her father kissed her head. "After this we'll get that dinner.. yeah?"

"Yes please." all this activity was making her hungry.

"Well good news Autumn. Everything is okay. Nothing looks damaged or any bleeding or anything. You are all good. Just keep that cut clean.. and be a little more careful next time. Let me guess.. Reading while walking?" he chuckled.

"Yes sir." Autumn smiled.

"Mhmm." he laughed and gave her a sucker. Her father thanked the Doctor, and they headed to the restaurant. Autumn put the sucker in her pocket.

"I am sorry you had to spend the whole day at the hospital." she looked at her shoes.

"Its not a problem at all. Loveling you were hurt, and its more important to make sure you're okay. You are the most important person in my life." he smiled sweetly at his daughter. Autumn truly smiled and bounced slightly in the seat as they pulled up to the restaurant.

"Daddy. Can we get pot stickers please?" she batted her eye lashes.

"Of course my little beauty." he said. Autumn got out and her and her father walked up to the restaurant together, but out of the corner of her eye she saw something graze past her. Not something, but someone, Henry Mills.. and he was crying.

"Umm.. Daddy.. That was Henry.. he is crying. I'm going to see what's wrong." she looked for approval.

"Why?" her father asked.

"He's my friend." She responded rushing to catch up with him. She grabbed him by the shoulder lightly. "Henry?"

"Autumn.." he sniffed and wiped his nose on his sleeve. "H-hey. What's up? Hows your head?" he asked.

"Just fine. What's wrong?" she said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"N-nothing. I just.. everyone thinks I'm crazy... even my birth mom.. She is supposed to believe me.. and save everyone.." he muttered.

"I don't think you're crazy.. and you saved me today.. so I will always be behind you." Autumn hugged him. "I am indebted to you.. and a Gold always pays his debts." she pulled back smiling.

"You're a her.." he said, still not smiling. "But if I told you the truth.. you wouldn't believe me either. I.. I gotta go. I have my appointment with Dr. Hopper."

"Here." she handed him her sucker that Dr. Whale gave her. "And tell me the truth tomorrow at recess." she smiled and walked back to her father, she found him at a table. "Sorry Daddy.. I had to help Henry."

"I could see you the whole time." he smiled. "You did a good thing.. you reminded me of your mother." he smiled, Autumn felt a swell of pride. Just then pot stickers arrived at the table. the father and daughter duo ate and as they finished they saw Emma and Henry walking down the street, her arm around him lovingly.

" She makes Henry better.. she's a good person. Right Daddy?" she asked her father.

"Yes.. Yes she is." her father seemed a little entranced with Miss Swann. "Thick as thieves it seems." he smiled.

"Just like us!" Autumn hugged his arm.

"Yes." he kissed her head. "We have to make a stop at the mayor house. It seems someone cut a limb off her apple tree."

"Oh no!" Autumn said getting in the car, when her father entered on his side.

"Yes. You should probably stay in the car though. I'll only be a minute." he said.

"Okay Daddy.. Bring me back an apple?" she asked. He nodded, smiling.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed!**

**Poor little Autumn getting bullied! Don't worry though.. it'll stop soon.. Well.. In a few chapters. But she has a friend now. So that makes everything better! **

**And can I just say YAY for all the Gold Family moments? :DDD For all those who worry Gold is too soft.. trust me he won't be on a regular basis.. he's still conniving Mr. Gold.. he just loved his little one! **

**P.S... if you caught the debt motto thing.. sorry.. I had to! Its pretty perfect for Gold too. **

**Thanks to all my wonderful reader!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing!**

**Thank you to all my wonderful readers! :D You guys are soo awesome!**

* * *

Autumn and Henry were on the bus on the way to the hospital. Their class was putting up decorations for the patients. Henry was showing her his storybook and telling her about the curse. The town, the people he had identified, and that his birth mom was the savior who was going to save them all. "... and I have to get her to believe." he finished.

"You mean we have to get her to believe." Autumn corrected him.

".. You.. You believe me?" he said shocked.

"I promised you last night I would.. You aren't crazy." she smiled.

"Okay.. Autumn.. welcome to operation cobra.. Right now. We are in identification stage." Henry smiled.

"Okay.. Who am I?" Autumn asked excitedly, not believing that she was both cursed and in a storybook and didn't know.

"Well.. there is only two people you can be, because there are only two girls that are our age in here. The first one is Grace.. she's the daughter of the mad hatter.. she's not pictured. And.. erm.." he stumbled.

"And what?" Autumn asked.

"Her mom is.. dead too." he was bashful."The second is the daughter of Beauty and the Beast. Only the beast in this version is Rumpelstiltskin. The Dark One, and most powerful person every. I don't know really what happens to Belle, but there is two pictures of her in here." He flipped frantically. "This one at the council table of Snow White and Prince Charming. And this one standing next to Snow White. Rumpelstiltskin gets imprisoned, and Snow takes his daughter in." he showed a picture of a beautiful raven haired woman, with her long hair cascading down a lovely white dress standing next to a little curl whose curls were brought up in a half pony tale with blue ribbons and a wonderful ice blueish gray dress. The little girls eyes were the brightest of blue, and leaped off the page.

"What's her name?" Autumn asked.

"Rosalynn." he said.

"I would take being both.. but.. my fingers are crossed for being Rosalynn.." She said smiling.

"Okay.. why?"

"Look at the way Snow White is looking at Rosalynn.. she loves and cares for her. Like she is her own. That is kind of how Miss Blanchard treats me. She always has for as long as I can remember." Autumn said. The bus came to a stop and Henry put his book away and the got of the bus. Autumn and Henry joined the classes in decorating the wing. Then Henry pulled at her coat sleeve and they saw a room with a man all alone and hooked up to machines.

"Who is he?" Autumn asked as they entered the room.

"The label on his chat thingy says John Doe. Do you recognize him?" he asked Autumn.

"Ummm.. No." They both looked at him. Henry reached out to touch him, then the door opened.

"Henry, Autumn. We can use your help with the decorations out there.. what are you guys doing in here?" Miss Blanchard asked.

"Miss Blanchard.. Is Mr. Doe going to be okay?" Autumn asked.

"Oh Autumn.. he's name not really Doe.. John Doe is the name they give to people when they don't know who they are."

"What's wrong with him?" Henry asked.

"I don't know.. he's been here since I have been volunteering."

"So.. he's been alone here.. for that long? " Autumn touched his hand. "That's sad. Everyone deserves somebody." she looked down at the man. He looked like he was simply sleeping.

"Are you sure you don't know him?" Henry asked again.

"Yes.. I am sure. Come on. We shouldn't be in here." Miss Blanchard shuffled them out. The rest of the day was decorating the wing and spending time with the awake patients. Her and Henry agreed to meet at 3:15 at the castle, which wasn't to far from her father's shop, where the sheriff was dropping her off. Autumn and Miss Blanchard were told that Sheriff Graham was picking her up. Miss Blanchard walked Autumn out to the awaiting Sheriff car.

"Hiya Season!" Graham said to her.

"Hi Graham Cracker!" she hugged him. "Bye Miss Blanchard."

"Bye Autumn, Sheriff." the sheriff nodded as he helped Autumn into the front seat.

"Can we have the lights and sirens?" Autumn asked.

"No.." he laughed. Autumn looked downcast. "But at 13 I'll teach you how to drive it okay? Just don't tell Papa Bear." they drove towards her father's shop. "Soo.. I hear that you made a friend.. Henry Mills-"

"Don't worry Graham Cracker.. You're still my best friend." Autumn assured him with a sweet smiled.

"Oh I am not. I won't be out done by a ten year old.. I am best friend material for sure." the sheriff laughed. "I am just glad you have a friend.. Well one that doesn't carry a gun." he smiled.

"Yes sir Graham." Autumn said as they pulled up.

"Be good." He said. "High five." they did. "Knuckles." they bumped fists. "Aaaannddd-" he waited for Autumn.

"Noggin!" Autumn laughed as they knocked heads lightly, then hugged. "Thank you Graham Cracker." She hopped out and entered her father's shop.

"Hello my little beauty." he met to hug her then kissed her head. "How was school?"

"Great.. We decorated the patient's wing of the hospital. Oh.. and I started reading Henry's book. It's great. Fascinating more like it.. They aren't regular fairy tales." Autumn smiled. "He asked if I could go play with him today." her father was silent and Autumn bit her lip.

"Well of course!" her father said happily. "I knew you would make friends in your own time. Go ahead. But here." he pulled a phone out of the drawer. "Take the emergency phone." he said handing it to her. "Remember. Its not a toy. It is-"

"For emergencies.. not prank calling.. and only Call Graham Cracker if it is a true emergency and I can't get a hold of you first." Autumn said.

"Good. If its not an emergency and you can't contact me, Miss Blanchard's number is in there too." he said, nodding his head. "Be back well before dark as well."

"Yes Daddy." she said, bursting out the door. She was late, she knew that. She sprinted hoping that Henry was still there. She saw him from the other side of the rusty old park and ran again. "Henry!" she sprinted and stumbled up on the steps, she saw the blonde woman in the red leather jacket sitting with him.

"Hey Autumn... This is Emma."

"Yes. Emma Swan. Its a pleasure." Autumn said brightly, a little out of breath, holding out her hand. The blonde shook it hesitantly.

"Hey." she smiled.

"So.. I found out who that guy in the hospital was." Henry said, Autumn climbed up next to Henry and sat.

"Who?"

"Prince Charming!" Autumn scrunched her face.

"Really?"

"What?" Henry asked.

"I don't know.. I always thought Prince Charming was more handsome.. The man in the hospital bed looked so.." Autumn hummed thinking of a word, "Typical."

"He's apparently my Dad." Emma said.

"Sorry." Autumn said. "But your Mama is much prettier." she smiled.

"She's in Miss Blanchard's class with me." Henry cleared up.

"Mhmmm." Autumn smiled. "So.. If he IS Prince Charming.. then Regina is keeping them away from each other with the coma.. because if he was awake well nothing would stop their love. So only Miss Blanchard can wake him up."

"How can she get him awake?" Henry asked.

"Reading their story! Duh! Miss Blanchard needs to read to him.. then he should wake up."

"Now kids.. I don't think-" Emma started.

"No Emma.. it makes sense!" Henry looked at him with his big eyes.

"Alright.. But let me ask her.. Then tomorrow.. she'll meet us a Granny's and tell us what happened." Emma said.

"Yay!" Autumn said. "I should get back home.. Daddy is probably going to have dinner ready soon."

"see you at Granny's tomorrow Autumn." Henry said.

"Alright. Pleasure to meet you Miss Swan." Autumn smiled, setting off for her father's shop. She entered the shop and her father looked relieved to see her.

"Hello love, are you ready to head home for dinner?"

"Yes.. But Papa.. May I have breakfast with Miss Blanchard tomorrow morning?" she asked.

"Of course. You can spend all the time with Miss Blanchard that she allows." Gold smiled at his daughter.

"Good.. I am starving.. can we go home?" she asked.

"Yes my little love." he chuckled. Autumn couldn't wait for breakfast the next day. When the time came, she relished that it was Saturday, and she could wear some of her dresses, instead of her school uniform. Choosing a purple long sleeved dress and her black pea coat with the silver buttons, she tied her hair back and went downstairs.

"You ready to go to Granny's love?" her father asked.

"Yes Daddy." she said.

"Here my love, this may go with your outfit today." he handed her a box. Inside was a lovely knitted hat, the perfect purple with her dress. He helped her put it on, securing it with pins.

"It IS perfect. Thank you Daddy." She hugged him tightly around the neck and laid her head on his shoulder, happy that even though he was cursed, Regina hadn't separated her and her Daddy. "I love you so much Daddy."

"I love you to my beauty.. I don't know what I would do if I lost you." he smiled. "lets get going, we wouldn't want you to be late." they held hands out to the car and all the way to Granny's. She saw Emma and Henry already in a booth, but not Miss Blanchard.

"Hiya Autumn.. I like your hat." Henry said.

"Thank you.. Daddy bought it for me last night, and gave it to me as a gift today." she smiled.

"A gift? Is it your birthday?" Emma asked, Autumn smiled but stared at her.

"No..."

"So your Dad just gives you gifts?" Emma said.

"Yeah. Autumn usually gets something new every two days or so." Henry said, just then Miss Blanchard walked in, practically ran in.

"Hey How did it go?" Emma asked.

"He woke up!" She said, Autumn practically stood on the booth bench.

"I knew he would!"

"Autumn?" Miss Blanchard seemed shocked that she was there.

"Autumn is now apart of Operation Cobra." Henry said. "The reading was her idea."

"Well he didn't wake up, but he grabbed me." Miss Blanchard said.

"Well lets go back!" Autumn said.

"Okay!" Miss Blanchard and Henry said together, getting up, leaving Emma behind them in a shocked haze, but she eventually caught up with them. The rushed to the hospital, where they were greeted by the Sheriff at the door of the room.

"He's awake." Henry said excitedly and tried to go in, but Graham stopped him.

"Woah, Henry you can't go in there." he said.

"Why? What happened to Mr. Doe Graham Cracker?" Autumn said stepping forward.

"Autumn, what are you doing here?" he asked scrunching his face.

"Checking on Mr. Doe. I found out he's called that because he doesn't have any family or friends.. so I was going to be his friend." she said, trying to see into the room, he grabbed her by the shoulders.

"John Doe went missing last night." he said.

"What? What happened?" Miss Blanchard said.

"That's what we're trying to find out." he said, then here was a cold voice.

"Henry?" it was the mayor.

"What did you do!" Henry said to her.

"You think I have something to do with this?" she asked taken aback.

"It is curious that the mayor would be here." Emma said.

"I am his emergency contact information. I am the one who found him on the side of the road." she said. "And you," She said to Henry, "were supposed to be at the arcade. So Miss Swan, if I can't keep you away from my son, I'll just have to keep my son away from you." she went to grab Henry, and something took over Autumn to stand in front of him slightly to block her. "Little Autumn?" the mayor stared at her coldly. "Since when are you associating with my son." the mayor leered over the little girl, something bubbled in Autumn's chest, and she felt it spread all over her body. Without realizing it, she squared her shoulders, put her head up and said.

"Since he told me who you really are." the little girl said with power.

"How dare you." Regina said back.

"I'm not afraid of you." Autumn narrowed her piercing blue eyes. The Mayor took her son from behind Autumn and as she left she turned to Graham.

"Find Mr. Doe. You heard Dr. Whale. He doesn't have much time." Then she turned to Autumn. "And I'll make sure your father hears how you have spoken to me."

"Go ahead, my father will always be on my side." Autumn said, the mayors eyes got wide, maybe a little fearful,, then she marched herself and her son out of the hospital.

"Autumn.." Miss Blanchard said shocked. "What has gotten into you. Your father will not be happy hearing that came from you." she said motherly.

"I.. I don't know what came over me.. I just.. I don't know. Was tired of being afraid of her." something in Autumn's head said _do the brave thing and bravery will follow. _

"That still wasn't like you Autumn." Graham said. "But you should go home. We need to find John Doe fast and I can't be watching over you." he said sternly, Autumn sighed, knowing he was right.

"Yes Graham.. Will you come by and let me know when you've found him?" she asked, he leaned down and looped his pinky in hers.

"Pink promise." then he gently shoved her towards the hospital exit. She walked to her father's shop, where she found him in the back tinkering with some object.

"Hi Daddy." she said shyly.

"Autumn.. I just got an interested call from an outraged mayor." he said no lifting his gaze from the object he was tinkering with.

"Yes.. I admit.. I was disrespectful to Madame Mayor.. but she hurt John Doe.. I know she did. And I was going to be his friend... because he didn't have anyone. And she hurt my friend. Then she said something about me being friends with Henry, and I just didn't want to be afraid of her anymore. I wanted to be brave to her, like you Daddy." Autumn said quickly in one breath, her father looked up, the rose from his seat.

"Oh.. Autumn dear." He sighed, and held his arm open for her and she rushed into them. "I understand. But being brace doesn't mean you go looking for trouble.. and it means choosing your battles wisely. Regina shouldn't try to intimidate you or keep you away from Henry. Next time," he said looking at her. "You just tell her, very sweetly, that you'll ask me and see what I say, and I'll take care of the problem.. Understood?"

"Yes Daddy." she said hugging him full force again, her father whispered into her hair, "I see so much of your mother in you."

The rest of the day was spend dusting and cataloging all the merchandise in the shop, and a little dancing to an old record they found, but her father would deny it ever happened if she spoke of it. By the end of the day, both Golds had bits of dirt on their noses, and lots on their hands, but the shop looked immaculate. Also, they both had fun doing it. It was dark when the little bell over the door jingled. Autumn and her Dad met Sheriff Graham when they emerged from the backroom.

"Hello Autumn." he smiled. "He found John Doe. He's fine, and he's awake. Also.. now that he's awake, we found his family. With your Dad's permission, maybe tomorrow, we can go over and you can meet him. And tell him how you visited him and didn't want him to be all alone." he smiled, Autumn ran and jumped into the officer's arms, who picked her up in the hug.

"I think that would make my daughter very happy. Thank you Sheriff." her father said.

"Thank you for saving him Graham. You're my hero." Autumn said.

"Actually Miss Blanchard did. She's the hero." he said, Autumn smiled.

"Well you're still my hero too. Plus you kept your promise.. You're like the big brother I always wanted." Graham laughed placing her back on the ground, with another hug and a polite goodbye the sheriff left.

"I am glad your John Doe got a happy ending Love." her father said hugging her.

* * *

**Sooo a little Graham/Autumn love**

**A little feisty Autumn! Woohoo! Take THAT Regina! :D **

**Thank you again to all of my readers! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Lovely readers! I still own Nothing!**

**But thank you to all those who reviewed and PM me. For those who were wondering why Rosalynn for Autumn's FTL name.. Rosalynn is my niece's name.. and I couldn't think of any other name hahaha. P.S. no it's not pronounced Rose-lynn, or roz-a-lynn. It's pronounced Rosa-a-lynn. :D hehehe Enjoy!**

* * *

It was Friday night again, nothing of interest had happened, Henry and Autumn had worked on identifying a few more people, and Mr. Doe, who was actually named David Nolan, was trying to regain his memory of the time with his wife, Kathrine Nolan. Emma and Henry still were meeting n secret, and Autumn had to say, Emma had taken a great liking to her as well. Even though she admitted that Autumn acted strange for a little girl, but it was a good strange. Autumn was liking Miss Swan as well, and even though the Mayor was now in a phase of reassurance that Miss Swan was going to u and leave and never return, Autumn had a feeling she was here to stay. Even though Emma didn't believe in a curse, or in that she could be a mother to Henry, Autumn believed she could. Autumn was curled up in her home library's bay window, dipping one of the biscuit cookies Mrs. Nolan had sent over when she found out Autumn was trying to not make her husband alone in the hospital. After a swift dip in her tea Autumn took a bite and scrunched her face. No.. didn't make them taste any better than the rest of the awful batch. Mrs. Nolan was definitely not a baker. Autumn noticed how dark it got outside, then noticed the time. Her father said he would be home two hours ago and Autumn didn't even notice. She took a deep breath, trying not to let herself get panicked. First she looked in all the rooms upstairs and called his name.. nothing. Then downstairs.. still nothing. She went to the door of the basement, knowing she wasn't allowed to go down into the basement, and called his name, again nothing. That's when she took the house phone and called the shop. No one answered, and she called again, thinking that he just didn't get to the phone in time with his bad leg, again no answer. Then she called his cell three times, but it went to voice mail. Autumn took a deep breath and called the sheriff station.

"Hello, sheriff station." came Graham's voice.

"Graham.." Autumn tried to keep her voice from shaking.

"Autumn... what's wrong?"

"Umm.. Daddy is two hours late getting home.. I called his shop twice and got no answer and his cell phone... and I am here at the house all alone." Autumn explained.

"Alright. Pack an overnight bag, and I'll call Mary Margret and ask her to watch you while I go look for your Dad."

"Yes sir." Graham hung up and Autumn did what she was told. She packed her night gown, hair brush, and tooth brush. She waited in the living room until she saw headlights pull in and the sheriff car light come on. That was Graham's code to tell her that it was him and she could open the door. Autumn did, rushing outside and getting into the car. In a few minutes they were at Miss Blanchard's apartment and Autumn saw that Emma was there.

"Hello Autumn." Emma said, unsure why she was there with Graham, he knelled to Autumn.

"I'll go find your Dad, okay? Miss Blanchard said you can stay here tonight.. try to get some sleep.. alright season?" he smiled, Autumn hugged him.

"Okay Graham Cracker.." the sheriff hugged her back and left. Autumn stared at the door biting her lip.

"Don't worry Autumn. Your father probably fell asleep in his shop or something. I am sure he's fine. I have water boiling for tea. Why don't you go get changed for bed and we'll have some tea.. I have those biscuits you like." Miss Blanchard hugged her.

"Yes Miss Blanchard.. Thank you for taking me in for the night." Autumn walked to the bathroom and changed into her cream nightgown, adorned with a bow on her hip. She came out to tea all ready and Emma and Miss Blanchard talking.

"Oh Autumn. I love your nightgown. I wish I had one like that when I was a girl." Miss Blanchard said.

"You are too cute kid." Emma said.

"Thank you Miss Swan." Autumn said.

"Autumn. Really call me Emma." Emma said.

"Right.. Sorry Emma." Autumn smiled shyly.

"So.. Is your Mom helping look for your Dad?" Emma asked, Miss Blanchard gave Emma a look.

"Umm.. No. My mother is dead Emma." Autumn said, trying to smile sweetly.

"Oh. I'm sorry.."

"Its alright.. Miss Blanchard is the closest thing I have had." Autumn smiled at Miss Blanchard, who looked slightly teary eyed.

"Thank you Autumn." she said, Autumn dipped her biscuit in her tea and took a bite humming happily.

"And she's a much better baker than Mrs. Nolan.. although don't ever tell her that. Its impolite for me to say, I know.. but yumm." Autumn smiled.

"Thank you Autumn." both women laughed, Autumn just smiled, and yawned. "You should try to get some rest sweetheart." Miss Blanchard said.  
"Yes Miss Blanchard." Autumn said, allowing Miss Blanchard to kiss her head and tuck her in. She fell quickly to sleep and began to dream.

_She was in a sunlit hall, of a place something told her that she had seen before, in a place that felt like home. But she was sad, a knowing sad. Like she felt this coming. She was dressed in a magnificent gown of light purple, jewel encrusted heavily at the top and spanning out towards the bottom flare. The arms were off the shoulder, and covered there to her wrist in delicate lace. Her hair was half tied back loosely and had a thin head detail of diamonds. The door opened, and saw seven men.. seven dwarfs walk in. She recognized the one in front as Leroy, he was the janitor at the hospital. _

_"Lady Rosalynn." he said to her._

_"You're from Snow White and Prince Charming, are you not?" she heard herself say, unable to say anything, Autumn knew now to just listen._

_"Yes.. she sent us instead of guards, as not to frighten you." he said, Autumn.. no Rosalynn giggled sweetly._

_"I had a sense you were coming, I packed a trunk." she gestured behind her. "Unless my vision was wrong.. and I am a prisoner?" she asked kindly._

_"No.. You're not. Snow White wants you as her ward. They have imprisoned your father, and wants to extend an invitation. She shudders as the thought of a little girl in a castle all alone." Rosalynn felt herself smiling._

_"How kind of her.. You can't tell me she was not at least a little frightened that Regina would encounter me first. But I assure all of you, I would not have anything to do with that mess." she got the dwarf to chuckle this time. _

_"We'll get your trunk Lady Rosalynn." another dwarf said._

_"No need. I assume, there is a carriage? I didn't prepare for a walk." she smiled sweetly._

_"Yes Lady Rosalynn." Rosalynn raised her hand and the trunk disappeared. She walked to the happy dwarf who offered to lift her trunk and kissed his cheek. The dwarf giggled and Rosalynn walked out of the place, as she stepped outside and she saw it was a huge castle. The dwarf that Autumn knew as Leroy, but Rosalynn must have known him by something else, held out his hand to help her into the horse drawn carriage. _

_"Thank you dearest.. Would you mind keeping my company for the trip? I fear I will be dreadfully lonely." she smiled._

_"I.. I don't see anything wrong with sitting for a bit." he said joining her._

_"You're dreamy right?" the dwarf gave her a shocked looked. "Well formally dreamy.. you're now Grumpy." _

_"Y-yes.. how did you know that?" he, Grumpy, was white in the face._

_"My mother. She spoke fondly of you.. and often. The story how you fell in love with a fairy.. thereby showing my not only that anyone can love, but everyone deserved to be loved." Rosalynn sighed dreamily. _

_"Belle.. Your mother is Belle? W-where is she?" the dwarf asked, Rosalynn looked down._

_"Dead.." the dwarf look darken. "Not my father as you think.. no he loved her. She went to the village one day, to fetch my father straw, but she told me that she was also going to get him a gift.. while in the village some one her father's men saw her. See my mother was a highborn lady." Rosalynn smiled._

_"I figured that just by speaking to her." he smiled._

_"She couldn't get away."_

_"They killed her.." _

_"No.. They tortured her.. but yes.. now she is dead." Rosalynn said. "But My father doesn't know I know the story.. It would hurt him to know that I live with that knowledge. But I wanted to thank you Grumpy.. And tell you that your story.. was the last one my mother told me." the usually hard and cold dwarf, softened and took the little girl's hand in his._

_"Thank you.. for telling me that. Belle gave me hope. And I am glad my story can do that for you." he stopped the carriage and stepped out. Leaving Rosalynn to spend the remainder of the ride alone, looking out the window as the forest went by. A few hours later, the forest cleared and turned to water and beach. A castle lay glittering in the distance, Rosalynn smiled happily that she no longer had to spend time in this carriage. The carriage pulled to a stop and Rosalynn was at the foot of the castle, a guard met her._

_"Lady Rosalynn. Snow White and her Prince extent their welcome and request your presence in the throne room, after you have had a chance to refresh yourself in your lodgings." the guard said staunchly, Rosalynn flashed him a bright, yet kind smile._

_"Oh posh. I'll see their majesties now. I am properly attired for it.. do you not agree good sir?" _

_"You very much are My Lady." Rosalynn curtsied sweetly and walked passed him, head held high. _

_"I knew I would be here one day." she sighed to Grumpy. "Its why I had my father buy me this dress." she giggled as all seven dwarfs and a band of guards led her inside. At the threshold of the throne room, Rosalynn heard herself announced and titled as 'Lady of the Dark Castle'. She giggled to herself. "I wonder if the court is expecting some half demon spawn." she whispered to Grumpy._

_"Probably. It'll make them seeing that you are an intelligent, kind young Lady even more entertaining for me." Rosalynn gave him a look wondering how he can claim to know her so quickly, he answer her look with the simple statement. "You're just like your mother." The huge doors opened and Rosalynn walked in. Back straight, shoulders back, head held high, and gliding. Her wonderful smile on her face, and to her relief she was greeted by Snow White's smile._

_"Your highness." she curtsied. _

_"Lady Rosalynn." Snow stood. "I am so glad you're here."_

_"I am grateful that you send your invitation, my Queen." Rosalynn said. _

_"I couldn't bare leaving a child to raise herself." Snow said. "No matter whom that child belongs to. You are not our enemy." Snow took Rosalynn's hand in hers. "Please will you stay here? I can rest assured you will be taken care of.. and I'll even personally take over whatever education and caring you need." she smiled._

_"It would be my honor my Queen." Rosalynn smiled._

_"Please.. You are now apart of my home.. call me Snow." she gestured for the strong jawed Prince to join her. "Call him Charming... he loves it." she laughed._

_"May I really sir?"_

_"Everyone else does." he took her hand and kissed it. "Why not you." After a proper introduction, Rosalynn was sent off to her own rooms in her own tower. They were magnificent, and Snow even mentioned that the tower and all it's rooms belonged to her, when she was her age. It wasn't as grand as her tower back at the Dark Castle, but she was okay with that. Although she did have her father's taste for magnificence, her father's were a bit overwhelming, as Rosalynn's were subtle. As she got into her actual bedchamber, she warded the door and quickly felt for her father. Immediately after finding him she focused to make herself appear at the bars, and she did._

_"Rosalynn.. My love, what are you doing here?" her father's voice came, barely a whisper._

_"Papa.. There you are.. look at you, caged like an animal." her lip trembled._

_"Now.. Now.. none of that dearie.. Shhh.. I'm fine. How are you? Are the kitchens restocking? How about the fire wood? Are you eating enough-" Rosalynn cut her obviously worried father off._

_"Snow White has me as her Ward. She said she will take care of me, and continue any education that I am in need of." she told him._

_"Oh good."_

_"You're happy about that?" Rosalynn asked._

_"Yes. Snow White is very intelligent, in many ways. Even in ways that a Princess should not be. Not only that, but she is kind and joyously hearted. She will make sure you stay on this path you are on now.. and not let the world harden you. I... You are so much like your mother.. I want that for you. Snow is the perfect woman to instill that kindness and that strength.. so yes. I am happy."_

_"I'll miss you Papa." Rosalynn said, knowing she wouldn't come to him again. "How long will we be apart?"_

_"A little over a year.. Then Regina will set her curse.. and in the new world.. We'll be together.. I promise."_

_"Should I tell Snow and Charming about the curse?" Rosalynn asked._

_"Not yet.. after their wedding.. Let them have their wedding day. It should be joyous, not with worry of a curse that will come anyway." her father reached and touched her cheek. "I love you Rosalynn.. but don't come here again."_

_"I know Papa.. I love you too." and with that Rosalynn left. She got back to her room and changed into a common dress, as she was told to do for dinner since she was taking it in her chambers, then unwarded the door. Just in time, because there came a soft knock. "C-come in." she said sweetly. It was Snow White. Rosalynn looked down at her simple red dress and felt abashed. She opened her mouth but Snow motioned to silence her._

_"Your manners are wonderful little Rosalynn. But please, there is no need to be so formal." Snow laughed, it was a sweet laugh that brought a smile to Rosalynn's face. "I understand when we were in court, but when you just see me, there is no need to stand on such ceremony. This should now be your home too. I come with gifts." she had a parcel, and handed it to Rosalynn who unwrapped it quickly. It was a beautifully bound leather book, but all the pages were blank. "Its a journal. I always kept one.. I found it helped after my mother died.. and my father married Regina. I still keep one." _

_"Thank you Snow." Rosalynn felt tears._

_"Its somewhere in this world that you can just be you. And I want you to know.. that you can be you without judgment with me as well."_

_"Thank you Snow.. But I-" Snow stopped her with a knowing smile. "Oh.. that.. the magic." Rosalynn smiled shyly._

_"Yes.. I am afraid I can't further your education on that.. but just know I won't judge like so many. I meant it when I said this is your home Rosalynn."_

_"Rose... My parents always called me Rose. Rosalynn is for when I have to be a Lady.. or I am in trouble. If it pleases you Ma'am." Rosalynn smiled._

_"Rose.. Alright Rose." Snow kissed her forehead. _

Autumn awoke with a start as she heard the door close Emma gave her a strange look, as she knelt by two boxes.

"You alright Autumn?" she asked.

"Y-yea. Thank you Emma. Just a dream. What is that?" she asked.

"My stuff. It came from my apartment in Boston." Emma smiled. Miss Blanchard was in the kitchen and handed a plate of breakfast to Emma and set one on the table.

"Good, you're up Autumn. I have breakfast. Also, Graham found your dad. But he called late last night. Nothing serious but he had to take a little trip to the hospital and you'll be picked up this morning. But your father is fine." she said, Autumn stared at Miss Blanchard blankly for a little, remembering her vivid dream.

"Yeah. Thank you Miss Blanchard.. For everything." Autumn began to eat her breakfast and there was a knock at the door. Miss Blanchard's opened it.

"Mr. Gold. Come in."

"Thank you Miss Blanchard..." her father walked in, and Autumn got up from the table and ran to hug him.

"Daddy!" she threw her arms around his middle. "Thank goodness you're okay."

"Yes sweetheart. I am just fine." her father turned to Emma. "Miss Swan. I'm Mr. Gold. We met briefly on your arrival here in Storybrook."

"Yes.. I remember. You're Autumn's father?" Emma asked shocked.

"Yes. This lovely lady is all mine." he said, smiling fondly. "But... I have a proposition for you. I need your help to find someone." then he looked to Miss Blanchard.

"Autumn.. let's go brush your hair and let your father and Emma talk."

"But.. I.." her father gave her a look. "Yes.. Alright." Autumn took Miss Blanchard's hand and walked up stairs to her room. Autumn sat in front of her on the bed as she took a brush to Autumn's long brunette hair. "Miss Blanchard?"

"Yes. Autumn?"

"Thank you.. for always being there for me. I don't know where I would be without you." Autumn turned and looked the woman in the eyes.

"Autumn.. You're more than welcome." Miss Blanchard kissed her forehead, Miss Blanchard put her hair in a beautiful bun and they walked downstairs right as her father called for her.

"I'm right here Daddy." Autumn said, with her pack all ready.

"You forgot to pack a change of clothes.. didn't you?" he smiled at her.

"Yesm Daddy."

"Its okay.. This was at the house when I stopped by." he produced a box, from where Autumn had no clue. She opened it and it was the red long pea coat that she had wanted.. with the military buttons.

"Wonderful!" she put it on excitedly.

"You look lovely Autumn." Miss Blanchard said lovingly.

"Miss Blanchard.." her father pulled out an envelope, Autumn knew contained money. "for your troubles."

"Oh.. I couldn't take money from you Mr. Gold. Autumn is no trouble. She never has. I love her.. I don't need to be paid for showing it." she lightly pushed the envelope back in his hand. He smiled, and nodded.

"Goodbye Miss Blanchard, Bye Emma." Autumn took his arm and they left, as Henry was running up.

"Hello Henry." her father smiled.

"Hello Mr. Gold."

"How are you boy?"

"Fine.. Thank you."  
"Hiya Henry." Autumn said.

"Hi Autumn.." he said, Autumn mouthed to him, _something amazing happened_.

"Come on Autumn. Miss Swan has a job to do." he said, as they left. When they got home Autumn went upstairs to get dressed for the day. She came down and her father had lunch ready.

"I am sorry I frightened you last night Autumn love."

"Its alright Daddy." she smiled, he had made grilled cheese and tomato soup.

"But I heard that you did all the things we practiced. And I am so proud of my little girl." he hugged her. "You're growing up so fast."

"I wish Mom was here to see it." Autumn said. "Why don't we have any pictures of her Daddy?" she asked.

"They were destroyed in a flood. Along with many of your baby pictures I'm afraid. I-" he cleared his throat. "I had put them in the basement.. until you got older. The pictures made me sad. I missed her.. I still miss her." he said sadly.

"I didn't mean to make you sad Daddy."

"You didn't sweetheart.. I just loved your mother.. Like I love you." he smiled. "Lets eat lunch." he said, taking half of her sandwich, dipping it and taking a bit.

"Daddy! That was my sandwich!" she played taken aback.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." he said putting it back onto the plate.

The day went on and the Golds spent it at home, until there was a call from the hospital. Ashley Boyd was having her baby. Autumn didn't know much about the girl, except that her father wanted to adopt the baby. So the Golds rushed to the hospital and was greeted by Emma.

"That's was the deal was.. for the baby?" she said angrily to her father, before her father could open her mouth, a hospital worker came out and spoke to her father.

"Mr. Gold.. Miss Boyd has had a change of heart.. but realizes that you have spent a lot of money on her health over the duration of the pregnancy. There is a decision to be made." Gold looked down at Autumn, and saw Henry over in a waiting area.

"Sweetheart. Why don't you and Henry go get snacks." he pulled some money out of his wallet. "While I talk this over."

"Yes Daddy." she said, she needed to talk to Henry about her dream anyway. She took the money and walked up to Henry. "They have an ice cream machine in the cafeteria. I need to tell you what happened."

"Okay." he got up and they walked.

"Last night.. Miss Blanchard kissed my forehead right before I went to sleep."

"That's nice." Henry said confused punching in the number of what ice cream he wanted.

"And I think I had a vision.. or a memory.. I was Rosalynn.. and Snow White and Prince Charming were taking me in after they imprisoned my father.. Rumpelstiltskin."

"Woah.." he said.

"Even better.. Snow White gave her a journal as a gift Rosalynn's first night in the castle.. If I can find that journal... Maybe I can get my memories back.. or we can learn something on how to help that curse break." Autumn said choosing her own ice cream and eating it.

"Where do you think it is?" he asked.

"Somewhere in my father's collection I am sure. But it could be anywhere.."

"We need to find your journal.." Henry said, they walked back and her father walked up to her.

"Autumn.. Ashley wants to keep her baby.. and so she is.. I am afraid you won't be getting a little sister." he said to her. Autumn smiled, not really wanting a baby around, nor ever agreeing or noticing paperwork for an adopting anyway.

"That's okay.. Babies should be with their Mommy's." Autumn smiled.

"Wait! You were going to adopt her baby?" Emma asked, and Autumn laughed.

"Yes Emma silly... what did you think he was going to do? Eat her or something?" she laughed and took her father's hand.

* * *

**Soo.. In my other fic, I had flashback chapters.. Which I didn't think I could pull off in this fic. But I wanted to show the past somehow.. then I thought DING visions and flashes of memories.. kind of like Graham.. but better! Because she's almost remembering with Henry but isn't quite there yet..**

**BAM! haha I think it was successful!**

**Thank you again for all of my readers and reviewers**


	5. Chapter 5

**One I own nothing..**

**Two HAPPY TURKEY DAY!**

**But alas.. one of the chapters you guys have been dreading..**

* * *

For days Autumn secretly searched any place in her house for the journal from her dream. Still nothing, and she was getting frustrated. There were only two places left, the shop, and the basement. Not wanting to get in trouble by her Dad, she concluded that looking around the shop would be the best place to search next. That day after school, she spent it in her father's shop. He was working and Autumn was looking around, pretending it was absent mindedly, looking for a place he would hide things. She opened a cabinet and something caught her eye, a little porcelain cup, with a chip in the rim. She stared at it, almost mesmerized, then she felt hazy...

_The cup was sitting on a tea service, Autumn was sitting in someone's lap, and she was small... maybe 4. She stared up and was met by a set on bright blue eyes, like her own, and a head full of brunette locks._

_"Hey Rosie Posie.. My beautiful little girl." there was a clink and she noticed that the cup was gone, it was in the hand of the gold skinned creature that was her father. "Rumpel.. Isn't she just the most perfect little thing."_

_"That she is.. She takes after her mother." he kissed them both and headed for the spinning wheel in the room. _

_"I love you Papa." she said in a sweet squeak of a voice._

_"I love you too little love." he smiled spinning... but he was spinning straw to gold. The little girl sneezed and there was a poof of purple smoke.. and the curtains were set aflame._

_"Rumpel.." her woman giggled. "Not again Rosalynn.."_

_"I sorry Mama!"_

_"Its alright Rosie." the woman kissed her. "Papa has it under control." she giggled._

"Autumn? .. Autumn! Dear.. what's wrong." she felt someone shake her.

"W-what? I'm sorry Papa.." she said, looking at her father.

"What just happened?" he asked her.

"I.. I guess I spaced out.. Can I have that cup?" she asked, he looked a little shocked by her asking.

"Why would you want that cup? Its chipped.." he said.

"You can hardly see it." That was a little bit of a lie, "Plus all the more reason it doesn't belong in the shop." she smiled.

"I guess you're right lass.." he picked it up. "I believe it can come home with us my lovling."

"Thank you Daddy." she smiled. He went back to his work. Autumn noticed there was something wrong about the floor of the cabinet where the cup was. It seemed like it had a gap in it, Autumn used her little fingers to get under the bottom board and it popped up with a crack. Autumn paused and looked at the curtain to the back room, it didn't move, nor was there a tapping of a cane. She turned back to the false bottom and looked underneath it. There is was.. the journal from her dream. She picked it up, and went to open it, when the whole shop shook. Some things fell off shelves and broke, Autumn squeaked. She heard the tapping of the cane, and put the false bottom back in, stood up, and hid the journal behind her back.

"Autumn are you alright?"

"Yes Daddy.. I.. I don't know what happened.."

"Me neither.. I'll call the sheriff, but for now.. lets go home. Make sure nothing got broken there." he said, he took her hand and Autumn made sure to keep the journal loosely on her other side. Once Autumn was home, she immediately began reading from the journal and drinking tea from the little chipped cup. The she was still on the first page, noticing how vague Rosalynn.. well her own, writing style was. Obviously she didn't want someone else reading it. So she was stuck re-reading the introduction. But a paragraph caught her.

_Your life.. it'll pass you by.. you need to wake up. Wake up Rosalynn.. Wake up.. You can't be asleep, being asleep leaves you vulnerable.. and being vulnerable is dangerous. Continue reading for reassurance. Love is a prize. But now.. it is first to the finish.. finish first.. you need to. This will help._

Autumn flipped through.. there were various journal entries with dates.. but some pages had sketches and descriptions. The first one said beware in big letters.. it had perfect sketches of eyes, eyes she know.. they came with a warning.

_No clue where we are going... everything we know may be different.. people may look different.. but eyes.. eye will always see true.. these eyes.. Regina.. The Evil Queen. Will be in control in the new world.. but Papa sent a note.. Remember your manners.. I have no idea what it means.. but Remember your manners around these eyes.. Please and thank you. Remember-_

"Autumn.. Sheriff Graham said there was a sink hole that collapsed." her father voice came into the room.

"Oh.. She said, quickly shutting the journal. "Was anyone hurt?" she asked.

"No dearest. His and his new deputy have the place all roped off."

"Deputy? I'm his deputy!" Autumn said faking hurt.

"Its Miss Swan." he smiled Impishly.

"OH..." she said taking a long sip of tea. "Then I approve."

"I knew you would." he laughed. "time for bed little one." he said as she yawned.

"Yes Daddy." and she walked up stairs for bed. The next day Autumn kept flipping through the journal, looking at marked pages and leaflets, also reading about her days in Snow White's castle. How She.. Rosalynn.. Called Prince Charming 'Uncle Shepheard". There was a telephone call on the house phone, and her father called her downstairs.

"Autumn.. Its Henry Mills. He asked to speak with you." her father smiled proudly. He was so happy that Autumn had made friends with someone other than the sheriff.

"Hello.. Henry.." she looked over her shoulder and whispered into the receiver. "I found something-"

Henry sniffed. "A-Autumn?" he said.

"Henry.. What's wrong?"

"I have to show them that the curse is real. I am not crazy." he said. "Dr. Hopper called it nonsense.. that they were going to lock me away. I'm not crazy."

"Of course not. How dare he!" Autumn said upset. "I have proo-"

"I don't need your proof. I am going to go get my own." he said and hung up.

"Henry? Henry?" Autumn asked the phone, she heard her father on his cell phone.

"Miss Swan, How-" he said, then stopped. "No Mr. Mills isn't her-" this time Autumn cut him off, practically climbing on his lap to take the cell phone from his father, she knew exactly where Henry was going now.

"Miss Swan-"

"Autumn, put your dad-"

"He's going in the hole! The hole in town! GO GET HIM!" she said frightened into the phone.

"Oh god.. Thanks." she hung up. Autumn was left panting.

"Autumn, you did a good thing." he said to her.

"Daddy, he's going to get himself hurt.. he can't get hurt.. Miss Swan is the only person who can save him. Dr. Hopper told his he was crazy, that they were going to lock him up. And now Henry is going to go in that hole to find proof."

"Proof of what dear?" he asked.

"Proof of Operation Cobra!" she said curling into his chest. Thankfully.. her father didn't ask anymore questions.

"Well.. That wasn't well thought out of Dr. Hopper, but something tells me he will see that. That man has a good heart." he said, rubbing her back. "And Miss Swan will save the day. Just watch."

"Daddy.. Can we-"

"Absolutely not. You are not going to any gaping holes in the town, understand me?" he said sternly.

"Yes Daddy." she said, they sat there by the phone, waiting to see how everything would end. Eventually, they were told that Dr. Hopper had gone after him, and gotten himself stuck to, to that all Autumn could say was; "Good he went after him, he was the one who drove Henry to go down there." Autumn nodded off, and woke up to her father handing her the phone.

"Hello?" she said, trying to wake up.

"Hey Autumn. Its Henry, listen.. I'm sorry I scared you." he said.

"You had better be.. You're an idiot." she yawned.

"I know. So.. You said you found something." he asked.

"Yeah.. I'll show you tomorrow at school." Autumn said.

"Okay.. see you tomorrow." he said, and they said their goodbyes. "Henry and Dr. Hopper made it out of the hole." she said, her father chuckled. "What?"

"Nothing.." he smiled. "I just love you is all little one, and you're growing up on me." he smiled, and Autumn went up to bed. The next day; she saw Madame Mayor dropping Henry off and Autumn took off full force and hugged him.

"Hi Autumn." he said laughing.

"Hello idiot." she said playfully.

"Now was that necessary Miss Gold." Madame Mayor said.

"Yes Ma'am." she smiled brilliantly and the two walked into school, after Autumn waved goodbye to her father, who called something back about Graham picking her up. "So how was operation try to get myself killed?" she asked.

"Not as fun as you would think.. But Archie stood up to my mom." he said.

"Good.. I found this in my father's shop.. and I had another vision." Autumn said, whispering the last part. "This is my Fairy Tale live's journal. She's got everything from her time living with Snow White and Prince Charming, to accounts on all the people."

"Cool! What was your vision?" he asked.

"I saw this cup in my father's shop.. small.. doesn't have it's down set and it was chipped a little at the rim, then I saw me, but I was a little kid. Like I must have been 4 or so, and I was sitting in my.. my mom's lap. I saw my Dad.. well you know all scaley and stuff, and he was spinning straw to gold, and I sneezed and I set the curtains on fire-"

"Really!" he laughed at her.

"Hey! I didn't mean to. Don't laugh." she said. "But that was the end of it. I haven't really had a chance to read a lot of the journal, I was waiting last night to hear about you." she shoved him playfully.

"Yeah.. I was in a bunch of trouble when I got home." he said.

"So.. I have a question for you.. What do you know about my mother?" she asked as they entered the classroom.

"Not much.. Just that she was nice and sweet, she met you Dad because she sacrificed herself to save her kingdom from ogres... Umm.. She helped Dreamy, who became Grumpy, go and follow his heart, instead of doing what everyone expected him to." he said. "And that she just kind of was gone. Like it said that people thought she dead, but usually when someone dies, its like shown.. Belle wasn't like that."

"My mom has a grave here in town. Her name was Rose." Autumn said, Henry shrugged.

"That's all I know.. I'm sorry." he said sadly.

"Its okay." Autumn flashed him a smile. The school day went on as normal, until at the end Graham came into the classroom, he looked scared and sick.

"Mary Margaret.."

"Oh Hi Graham. I was told you were going to pick Autumn up-"

"Actually.. I wanted to talk to you first.." he said, and looked at Autumn. "Is that.. okay?"

"Of course.. Graham.. You don't look so great." he brushed her off, that was atypical.

"Mary Margaret.. how long have we known each other?"

"Umm.. A while.." Miss Blanchard said.

"How did we meet?"

"I.. I don't know.." Miss Blanchard answered.

"See.. I can't remember when I met you, or anyone.. Even you Autumn.. and you're ten! I even remember knowing your Mom.. But I don't remember her." Miss Blanchard looked at Autumn and then reached forward and touched Graham's head.

"Oh.. Graham.. You're burning up." she said.

"Here.. Lets go Graham.." Autumn said pulling him up. "Just drop me off at Daddy's shop and you go home and go to bed." she tugged him out of the classroom and into the sheriff car.

"Autumn.. You.. You won't ever think I am crazy. Right?" he asked,

"No.. I won't every think you're crazy." she said.

"Do you believe in other lives.. like past lives. Dreams and memories from a life you know you never lived." he asked her, Autumn tried to hide her excitement.

"My father always told me that my mother was a believer in everything.. so we, as a family, never rule anything out." she said, Graham scrunched his face. "What's with the face scrunch?"

"Your father told me the exact same thing." he said.

"Try talking to Henry.. he's the master at this type of stuff." She said to him as they pulled up to her father's shop. "Daddy?"

"Hello Sweetling. How was your day?"

"Alright.. May I use your phone to call Miss Swan? I'm worried about Graham Cracker." she said.

"Worried how?"

"He seemed sick.. and scared. Really scared." Autumn said. Her father handed her his cell phone, with Emma Swan's number already dialing.

"Hello Mr. Gold." came Emma's voice awkwardly.

"A-actually it's Autumn. Emma.. I am worried about Graham-"

"I am sure he's just fine." she said harshly, that was strange but Autumn pushed through it.

"Emma.. he seemed sick.. and really scared when I saw him today. He asked me about past lives, so I sent him to Henry.. Can you please go check on him. Please.." she begged into the receiver.

"What do you mean scared?" Emma asked.

"He was sweating and feverish.. And he was acting like he didn't know what was happening around him really.." Autumn said. There was silence and the sound of a door shutting and feel on stairs.

"He's at Henry's?" Emma asked.

"That's where I sent him, so I could tell you where he was exactly." Autumn said, it was a half truth.

"I'll go get him. Thank you Autumn." and she said.

"Yesm Emma." Autumn said, and handed the phone back to her father, thanking him. "Daddy.. can you tell me about Mom?" he froze.

"Oh Autumn.." he sighed, "I.. I knew this day would come. But.. I just.. I'm not prepared for it." he told her honestly.

"Oh.. C-can I at least visit her?" she asked, she couldn't recall every visiting her mother's grave. He looked at her.

"Yes.. W-we'll go this afternoon." he said.

"Actually Dad.. I wanted to go. If that is okay with you. I.. I wanted to talk to her." she looked him in the eye. "I'll take the emergency phone and be really careful." she said.

"Yes. Yes alright." he smiled, relenting to his little girl. He pulled her into a hug.

"I really am sorry Daddy.. I know how you hate talking about Mom.. but I just.." Autumn couldn't find the words.

"I understand. I knew this day was coming. And your mother was such a wonderful person... There is no shame in wanting you to know her. I loved her.. with all my heart, and loosing her.. it left a hole." he tried to explain. "You and your mother were my whole world, and with her gone it.. well it made the world less bright."

"I understand Daddy." she smiled at him.

"I hope you never have to experience the loss of family." he said to her, and gave her some money. "For flowers.. Roses were her favorite." he smiled, and gave her the emergency cell phone.

"Thank you Daddy." she said. Autumn's first stop was the local florist, Game of Thorns. She walked in and was met by an older, kind of portly man. Obviously the florist, she knew he was Mr. French. "Hello Mr. Franch."

"Hello little lady. How can I help you?"

"Well.. I am visiting someone in the cemetery.. I am not really sure what people normally bring.. I know their favorite flower was roses..."

"Mhmmm.. Well I have plenty bouquets with roses in them." he said, leading her through the shop. He showed her bouquets with lilies and carnations and other manner of flowers tied with black ribbons. Something else caught Autumn's eyes, a single Red rose, with a few bits of baby's breath and tied with a goldish ribbon.

"Is that one for sale?"

"Well yes.. But those are more for dates and men who are in trouble.." he chuckled a little at his own joke.

"Oh.." she said sadly, the man looked at her.

"But.. It would brighten a cemetery.. wouldn't it?" he said, ringing it up for her. She paid happily and walked from the flower shop to the cemetery. She had never been to any cemetery before, she wasn't exactly sure how she would find her mother. Once she got to the cemetery, it didn't look so big, so Autumn was a little thankful. She walked through and was stopped by the caretaker.

"Little Gold.. what are you doing here.. and so late in the afternoon?" he asked her, he was a creepy hunchbacked old man.

"Oh.. H-hello.. I.. I was looking for my mother's grave." she asked trying to be brave.

"Ahh yess.." he hissed his 's'. "Miss Rose Gold is right up the path and and go left at the fork. Her headstone is very.. your father." he smiled his creepy smiled, he was missing a few teeth. Autumn made a mental note that he belonged here in the cemetery. "Its a marble base, and an angel with sapphire eyes, holding a rose." he kept smiled.

"Thank you sir." Autumn said and walked away, trying not show how quickly she wanted to get away. She followed the man's direction, and from the fork she could see the statue. She finally got to the grave, _Rose Marie Gold.. Beloved mother and wife._ Autumn laid the rose down and then sat on the grass beside it. "H-hiya Mom.." she said nervously. "It's Autumn... I umm.. I am not sure what I want to say. I came all the way out here and went blank." she giggled awkwardly. "I've been a good girl for Daddy, and I am the best in my class. I keep trying to get the library back open, but have a pretty impressive one in the house too." there was a silence. "But.. I guess you maybe already knew that." another silence, no wonder Dad never brought her out here, just the silence was upsetting her. "I made new friends.. Well I know Henry is my friend, Miss Swan still is a little weary of me.. But most adults don't make friends with ten year olds so I understand. But I believe in her, even though she doesn't believe in herself. I believe in the curse, does that make me crazy? I hope it doesn't.. But I am dong everything to save Daddy. I-" in the silence, she heard something, yelling. She walked in the direction, and while staying hidden behind a tree, she saw Graham, Emma and Regina in front of a mausoleum.

"-They both came to me.. why do you thin that is?" Emma said, Regina responded by punching Emma in the face. Autumn watched shocked, but got a little excited seeing Emma hit Regina back and slam her against the stone wall behind them. Graham grabbed Emma and pulled her off. Emma muttered something and walked off, towards Autumn. She heard the mayor pleading with Graham and he responded with,

"It's over." Autumn knew she should reveal herself, she walked over to Emma.

"E-Emma.. Are you okay?"

"Autumn? What are you doing here?" she asked the girl.

"I.. I was visiting my mother. I saw her hit you." Autumn said, she turned to see Graham and Regina still talking.. "Graham Cracker?" that got his attention and he swiftly walked away from the sadden mayor.

"Autumn its dark, you shouldn't be out." he said to her.

"You.. and the mayor.." Autumn said awkwardly.

"Autumn.. I.. I know it seems.. well. I can't explain-"

"Everything will be okay Graham." Autumn said taking his hand. "Lets go back to the station and clean Emma's cuts." the sheriff nodded, holding the little hand of the little girl who was his hero. She smiled and he smiled back.

"Yes.. and after, we'll watch Les Mis.." he looked Autumn in the eyes still smiling. "I'm a sucker for my girl and musicals." Emma followed them, as they walked back to the police car and Autumn sat in back, not really liking the whole feeling of it. They got back to the station and Autumn got the first aid kit and gave it to Graham. She went to go get some coffee for Graham in the hall. When Autumn got back Graham was kissing Emma. It took all she had not to giggle girlishly, but then she saw his almost push her away, and he gasped.

"Graham.. what's wrong?" Emma asked.

"I remember." he said, and he saw Autumn in the door way. "I remember." he said louder. Autumn walked towards him slowly, he was looking at her weirdly. "Rose.." he whispered, then he clutched his chest and fell to the floor, Autumn dropped the coffee cup, breaking it. Both her and Emma rushed to Graham's side.

"Graham!" Emma said.

"Graham Cracker!" Autumn said, Emma put her head to his chest and began giving CPR. Autumn took out the emergency cell phone and called Dr. Whale, who was pre entered into the phone.

"Hello, Whale-"

"DR. WHALE! Hurry! It's Graham! We NEED help! Please.. Hurry." Autumn cried into the receiver. She heard his elling orders and told her an ambulance was coming.

"Autumn.. Are you there alone?"

"No! Emma is giving him CPR.." she said tears streaming down her face. "Graham.. Wake up. Please." she whimpered to him, touching his face, he was turning blue. "Please.." she whispered, she was pushed aside by paramedics. They tried CPR then tried shocking his heart. Emma took Autumn and held her back, they lifted Graham onto a stretcher and carried him out, the girls were on their heels. As the Ambulance drove away, Autumn went to run after it, but Emma held her again while Autumn sobbed. "Regina did this.. That heartless soul!" she sobbed. Emma took her back inside, muttering something about calling her father, and how it would be okay. Autumn just kept sobbing.

"Come on Autumn, your father will meet us at the hospital." Emma probably broke many laws but they got to the hospital in less than a minute. Graham was already dead, but Whale let Autumn in to say goodbye, Emma didn't go in. Autumn touched Graham's face lightly.

"Graham.." she whispered. "I'm sorry.. I couldn't save you.." she cried. "I'll stop Regina.. I promise." Her father came in and gently touched her shoulder. "Daddy.. the world is less bright." she cried into him. There came a voice from the waiting room, it was Regina coming in. Autumn noticed Emma was gone, and that was okay. Autumn broke from her father and walked out. "Dr. Whale.. Do NOT let the mayor in here."

"How dare you!" Regina said. "I have every right-"

"I think my daughter would like some more time with the Sheriff, they were close." Came her father's voice.

"I don't care, she does not have the right to give me orders." Regina spat.

"You're right Madame Mayor." Autumn said, voice still shaking. "Leave, do not come back.. and Do not come to the funeral.. Please." Regina glared from her to her father, turned on her heel and walked out. Henry was in the waiting room, while Regina was in Dr. Whale's office. Henry hugged Autumn.

"Autumn.. I'm sorry." he said to her.

"It's okay Henry.. Its not your fault.. He remembered in the end you know.. He called me Rose." she looked at him.

"Really? S-so.. the curse.. it IS real." he said.

"Yes.. and we have people to save.. I couldn't save Graham.. but my father, Miss Blanchard, everyone else.. they need us. And also, I hope your adoptive mother is prepared." she said to him.

"Why?" He asked, Autumn turned and glared at the Mayor as she walked out of the office;

"Because now.. it's war." Autumn's blue eyes piercing into Regina.

* * *

**OOOhhh its ON! **

**Poor Autumn.. Tisk tisk**

**but hey JOURNAL is FOUND! Should make things.. interesting.**

**Hope you all enjoyed it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**hellooooo.. first and as always, I own nothing.**

**secondly, enjoy!**

Autumn awoke in her father's bed, she couldn't remember much except that Graham was gone… he was gone, and Regina took him from her. Even though it's been two weeks, it still felt fresh to her she could still see the light leaving his eyes and his face turning blue. She got up and walked to her room, changing into a black dress and walked downstairs. Her father was making French toast, Autumn's favorite, but it was also Graham's. This was her father's attempt to make her feel better.

"Good morning Daddy, Emma becomes sheriff today. Right?" she greeted him.

"She should." He said placing a plate in front of her and himself.

"Should?" she asked.

"Well.." her father began. "if she wants the job it is hers."

"I want her to be sheriff.. I will feel safer."

"why do you know feel safe now?" he looked at her. "has someone threatened you?"

"No.. I just would." Autumn said. "and Emma knows that. So there should be no reason why she would refuse."

"The mayor also has her say little one." Autumn openly scoffed.

"The mayor.. Emma has been acting sheriff for weeks. Plus Daddy, can't you do something? I mean you have a big say as well." She said pushing her plate from her, she hadn't had much of an appetite lately.

"What makes you think that love?" he asked her.

"Daddy… I am getting older, and noticing more how this town works. Do not pretend that I cannot see the obvious." She said to him.

"And what is the obvious?" her asked, obviously amused at Autumn.

"This is your town… you just let Regina play in it." She said getting up from the table and heading up stairs to read more of the journal. As she ascended then stairs, she heard her father say something to himself how sometimes he sees himself in her. Autumn sat in the bay window of her bedroom, it had the perfect panoramic of both the forest and the town. She pulled the journal out from the loose cushion, and flipped open to a random page, it was a story Rosalyn wrote, a memory of her living with her father.

_I remember my father dealing with Regina. He would always give her what she wanted, and one day I asked him why._

_"Because, she is always willing to pay the price. She has the inability to see past her own needs, and thus the more she thinks she needs, the more of her I own." He told me. I still don't quite understand what he meant. But I know one thing, Regina is my enemy. She is trying to hurt Snow and Charming… and she will destroy anyone in her way. But alas, I had a vision in my sleep, of the curse that is to come. A baby, then a woman, with yellow hair… she will break the curse, she is the savior, Emma… her name is Emma. I don't know when she'll come or how she'll get there. I wish my foresight was more honed. Right now, it's maddeningly unhelpful._

Autumn flipped to another page, it had two notes on it and it caught her eye.

_Always be good, do good, and help those in need. Be just like Mama was… but sometimes you have to act like Papa, to be like Mama. _

_Never be alone, because on your own, you're much less of a threat._

Autumn knew she was right, and sighed. She had locked herself away since Graham died. She had separated herself from everyone, she was sad and angry. She was still angry. The first two days Henry had tried to call her, Emma and Miss Blanchard had both come to check on her. It was time to do something, not to wallow in her grief, she told Henry it was war with Regina, and it was. She walked down stairs and her father was still home,

"Daddy, I know today is a half day at the school, may I please go to the castle? I know Henry will be there… I should probably talk to him."

"Of course love, you need to get out of the house anyway." He smiled. Autumn almost always had the emergency cell phone now, since Graham died. Maybe her father noticed Regina was a threat too. He left for the shop, and dropped Autumn off at the entrance of the park where the castle was. Henry was there already, but he was just getting there, she caught up to him while they walked towards the castle.

"Hey Henry, listen I want to apologize for ignoring you. Graham dying… I never really had to deal with something like this before."

"Its fine Autumn," he put and arm around her. "I understand. I am happy you are feeling better." He smiled weakly.

"I brought the journal. Between that and the book, Operation Cobra-" but Henry cut her off.

"Listen… Autumn… I was thinking.' We just abort Operation Cobra." Autumn was taken aback. Henry climbed the steps of the castle, leaving her at the bottom, feeling like she jade been slapped. She climbed up after him.

"You can't mean that!" Autumn said.

"I don't want anyone else to get hurt." Henry said,

"No one will."

"You can't promise that! Look what she did to Graham… Autumn, it's over." He said. Autumn took a deep breath and turned to walk away.

"Just know. I will never give up on you, or Emma." She walked away, passing Emma.

"Hey Autumn… how are you?"

"I have been better, Henry gave up Emma. Maybe you can talk to him. Have a good day." She smiled

sadly. Autumn walked home, she was exactly what her past-self told her not to be… alone. She walked

into the house after unlocking the door, and layer on the sofa. She saw a novel on the table, her father

was reading it obviously. _The Last Day of a Condemned Man, _a Victor Hugo novel that Autumn has

never read, she now saw where she got her reading preference from now. She read where her father had

left off. The part was the condemned man was seeing his daughter for the last time. The daughter didn't

recognize her father, saying her father was dead. It was sad, the door opened and it was her father.

"Autumn, lovely, you aren't going to be happy." He said sadly.

"What happened Daddy?" she asked putting the novel down.

"Mayor Mills appointed a sheriff before they day was out. She fired Emma." He said.

"What? She can't do that." Autumn said.

"As the mayor, I believe she can, she appointed Graham on her own will." He said,

"Well duh, Graham was perfect. Who did she appoint?"

"Sydney Glass-"

"What?!" Autumn shrieked. "There has to be something to stop her. I mean she just can't kill Graham, make Emma take over, then fire her because Miss Swan isn't her puppet. I mean… Didn't you help wrote the town book?"

"It's called a charter dearest." He corrected her, "And yes I did."

"There has to be something in there to stop her." Autumn said.

"I don't believe there is, but I have a copy in the library, you are welcome to check love. I believe the sheriff issue is XI, v, a-l." he said to her. She practically ran upstairs and found the thick, bound textbook of a charter. She quickly flipped through the pages and found the section of Sherri selection. Sheriff legal time off, percentage of budget, deputizing, then she found it. It was hidden within the two week clause. _If the Mayor chooses a candidate, the deputy may obtain their own benefactor and run against, putting the above position to a town vote. _Bingo!

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! We have to go get Emma! I found something!" she went running down the stairs, clutching the charter on her arms then tripping slightly on the last stair.

"Autumn… are you alright?" he asked her, Autumn popped back up, unfazed.

"Daddy… Emma can run, and put the town to a vote. It's here, on the charter. Please we need to go tell Emma quickly before the day is out and it's too late." Her father started at her slightly, Autumn could see the pride in his eyes. He grabbed the car keys and sped towards the apartment Miss Blanchard and Emma shared. They climbed the stairs as quickly as her father's cane would allow them. Emma answered when they knocked on the door.

"Autumn… Mr. Gold… what are you guys doing here?"

"Ask Autumn… her intuition and intellect are why we are here." Father smiled proudly to his daughter.

"Miss Swan, I am here to save your job." Autumn smiled. "can we come in?" she asked.

"Yeah of course." She looked at Gold. "how did a ten year old save my job?"

"Because Miss Swan, my little Autumn likes you. Not only that, there is an old adage, 'two people with a common goal can accomplish many things, two people with a common enemy can accomplish more.'" He told her with a smile. "Now I shudder to think that my lovely little Autumn can be anyone's enemy, or even have them, alas she feels safer with you as sheriff. Thus, with that knowledge, I just sit back and do all I can to make sure she feels safe in her hometown. That means, in this case, doing everything I can to make you sheriff."

"But… I found a loophole in the clause of the Mayor choosing a sheriff when there is an acting deputy." Autumn said dragging Emma to the table, her father in toe. Miss Blanchard excused herself, being afraid of Autumn's father. Autumn sat with the charter open in front of her.

"What is that Autumn?" Emma asked.

"The Storybrooke Town Charter Emma." Autumn said. "Pretty much rules of what the mayor can and cannot control, you'll find though that she doesn't really care about it, nor do I think she had actually read it." She bit her lip flipping to find the loophole she could show Emma. "Right there." Emma read it.

"It says with a benefactor…" Emma asked.

"Yep…" Autumn giggled. "And that is what Daddy is doing here." She gestured grandly to her father.

"You're going to be my benefactor?" Emma asked.

"Yes, if that is what it takes for my Autumn to feel safe." He nodded.

"How does a ten year old find this sort of thing?" Emma looked at Autumn.

"Good always wins Emma." Autumn said. "With Henry giving up… well… alone I am much less of a threat. But with your, we can get Henry to believe again. And after Graham… I don't want to be alone anymore. Regina can't keep getting away with what she's doing."

"You're right kid. How do I start my campaign?" Emma asked.

"Step 1 obtain a benefactor, check. Step 2 you need to announce your candidacy before the day is out, with notarized proof of your having a benefactor." Her father handed Emma a document. "There is your proof, now go tell Regina." Autumn smiled.

Before Autumn and her father left, she had spoken with Miss Blanchard and even scored a freshly baked cookie.

"Everyone loves Emma right? She is going to win the election?" she asked her father on the way home."

"Autumn, I will do anything to make you safe and happy. I am going to do anything to male Miss Swan sheriff." He said to her, he was absolutely serious. "But, that may make me really busy. Do you think you're a big enough girl to follow the rules and stay out of trouble?"

"Of course. Don't talk to strangers, Granny's is okay to eat, bakery and candy shop is not. Thank you Daddy."

Autumn went to school the next day, Henry was still downcast and she didn't bring up the journal or operation cobra. After school, they both headed to Granny's.

"Is your dad really going to help Emma become sheriff?" Henry asked.

"Of course. Your Real Mom as sheriff makes me feel safe. Definitely more so than Sydney. Hell, if I can, I am going to make Emma mayor." Autumn giggled.

"No one can out mayor my mom. But sheriff would be nice." He smiled.

"Well I wouldn't vote for Emma Swan." Came a smug voice, it was Jenny.

"Why not?" Henry asked defensively.

"Daddy said she's only 28 that makes her a teenager when she had you. Who wants to give someone like that power? I mean obviously Miss Priss over there." The girl said hatefully. Henry looked said, and that made Autumn angry.

"You know Jenny… you're just sad."

"What?"

"Yes. You're really sad, because you will always be this way. Which means when we grow up, you will still be sad and unhappy. So you'll be working some small town job…. And paying me rent." Autumn said,

"Why would I pay you rent?" she sneered.

"My father owns every house, and dwelling, and every building that isn't city property. And when I am grown, that will all be mine." Autumn smiled.

"Like I will end up stuck in this town." Jenny laughed defensively.

"Oh you will. People like you always stay. I hope one day you realize how sad you really are, and you get help. But you won't be making Henry or I sad anymore." Autumn said, grabbing Henry and walked into Granny's grabbing a booth. As the past the paper stand, Autumn saw Emma's mug shot on the front page.

"Autumn, thank you for standing up for me and Emma." Henry said to her.

"Oh no…" Autumn automatically said out loud.

"What…" he trailed off when he saw the paper. Both he and Autumn grabbed one and read the headline. _Emma Swan Births Babe Behind Bars. _By none other than Sydney Glass. Autumn wanted to say words she heard her father say when his leg freezes up. But she knew cursing was beneath her.

"Good never wins." Henry sighed sadly, Autumn got up fast. "Autumn, where was you going?"

"To defend your birth mom." Autumn said, she practically ran out of Granny's and marched angrily to her father's shop. She saw that the sign was turned to closed. Autumn being who she was went in anyway. She saw the mayor standing there with her father. She looked very unhappy. "Madame Mayor, if you excuse me, I need a word with my father… alone. "

"That will have to wait Autumn, the adults are talking" Regina said condescendingly.

"oh… I am sure it is about the loophole I found in the town charter "Autumn said, annoyed at the newspaper in her hand and the red lipped woman in front of her.

"You found it?" Regina said angrily.

"yes ma'am, so would you be so kind as to get out?"

"Why you little bra-" Regina started.

"It would be in your best interest to not finish that sentence." Her further spat.

"Madame mayor… out please." Autumn said, focusing on the world please. "You should go play with the town while you still have it." Regina glared and left, slamming the door on her way out.

"Autumn, what did I tell you about picking battles Young Lady?"

"Sorry Daddy, but look at this!" She put the paper in front of her father.

"Yes. I saw. Have no worries my little love. How about you go home, have some tea, and read a book. I found a few that I think you haven't read. The best being a first edition of Pride and Prejudice. Also, your books need to be dusted, you've been neglecting them" he smiled looking at her. He was right, taking care of her books was her only chore, but since Graham died, her father had been letting it slide.

"Yes Daddy." She sighed.

"The debate is tomorrow, would you like to go?" he asked.

"You bet!" Autumn said.

"Then go home and dust little Miss." He said, pointing to the door. Autumn smiled, she walked home and as she went inside, she locked the door behind her. She grabbed the book dusting spray and sprayed a rag. She sighed looking up at her library. Some days she wished she didn't have so many books.

She went one by one, carefully dusting off every book. She loved all these books, some of them were her mother's books. They made her feel closer to her. Autumn hummed a song while she dusted. It took hours, and Autumn only broke her rhythm to have some tea and to eat some dinner Ruby delivered. Her father had called saying he was staying late and ordered her a grilled cheese and tomato soup. As she ate, she began reading Pride and Prejudice. It was late when her father came home, Autumn was getting ready for bed. He first checked the library before he came into the room and told her that she could go to the debate tomorrow. She smiled and read the journal again, as she slid it from under her bay window's loose cushion, she lost her grip, dropping it. It landed open, page down.

"Poor journal." She gasped. She picked the journal up, and something caught her eye. It looked gold, but was long and thin, like thread. She picked it up and looked at it. Autumn gasped as a sensation took over her.

_"Papa?" she said sleepily. _

_"Rosalynn. What are you doing up so late?" her father asked her. He was shining gold and covered in scales. _

_"I… I had a nightmare…"_

_"A nightmare? What about Princess?" he asked her, holding an arm out. She ran into him arms._

_"I had a dream about Mama... she was crying out for help. She was all alone and locked away." She felt tears slip down her cheeks._

_"Oh Rose dear." He whispered into her hair. "Here… would you like to learn how to spin straw into gold?" she wiped her tears._

_"You'll really teach me?" She asked._

_"Yes love" He said patting his knee. She hopped on and took the straw he handed her._

_"How do I do it?" she asked._

_"Think.. think of gold." She shut her eyes tightly. Then fed the straw through. She ipen her eyes and the straw was on the ground… still straw._

_"I… I failed Papa… I thought about gold. I swear." She looked into his eyes,_

_"My love, not all that glitters, is gold." He said to her. "Think of golden moments."_

_She shut her eyes again and thought of happy moments. Shanked the straw through, then another piece, and another._

_"Rosalynn my child, open." She did, and gold thread was showing._

_"I did it Papa! Look!" she said excitedly._

_"Yes you did, and I am so proud of you!" he said, hugging her then picking her up twirling her._

Autumn was awoken by something blaring through her eye lids, it was the sun. She had fallen asleep in the bay window from the vision, she still had the golden thread in her hands. There was a knock St her door.

"Autumn… sweetheart. May I come in?" it was her father.

"Yes Daddy." He came in.

"Good morning sweetheart. I wanted to talk to you about something." He said, the seriousness of his voice made her tense up.

"Okay."

"I think it's time to decide who should be added to your approved list. Since Graham's passing. And Miss Blanchard shouldn't be the only person you can go to." He said, Autumn relaxed slightly.

"Alright Daddy." She smiled. "Sheriff Swan of course."

"She isn't sheriff yet, but when she is, of course. I was also thinking Dr. Hopper. But I wanted to run it by you, because I want you to trust that person fully." He said to her.

"Dr. Hopper is a perfect choice Daddy." Autumn smiled, meaning it. Archie had stood up to Regina about Henry and Operation cobra.

"Wonderful, I'll call him and let him know." He said. "Oh, and I got you one of these made," he pulled out a Swan for Sheriff pin. "And this is going in the window of my shop." He handed her a poster, the picture on it shocked her. It was Emma supporting Regina with a fire behind them.

"What is this?" she asked, gesturing to the picture.

"It seems Emma saved our Mayor from a fire at city hall last night." He smiled and said that breakfast was ready and that the debate was tonight. Over breakfast, Autumn asked if she could help with the campaign posters, her father agreed. Autumn dressed in a warm, long sleeved white flared dress, with a black ribbon around the middle meeting at am now in the back. Her father had found her a red jacket, not leather like Emma's, but looked good, and she added a black beret hat. She put one Swan for Sheriff pin on her jacket and her hat, then her father took her to Miss Blanchard's house, so she could start with flyers.

Miss Blanchard and Autumn walked around passing out flyers all day, and when they debate came Autumn caught a seat with her father as Miss Blanchard went to support Emma back stage.

"How was campaigning?" her father asked her,

"Fun… I was Mr. Nolan. Him and his wife are on Regina's side. Something about Mrs. Nolan being friends with Regina."

"Yes, even adults listen to their friends." Her father said.

"Mr. Nolan acts funny around Miss Blanchard. He trips and makes silly jokes."

"Does he now? Well that must have been very entertaining for you and Miss Blanchard." He said.

"I don't think she thought he was funny. She wanted to get away from his quickly."

"Well good for Miss Blanchard… for standing up for herself." He chuckled. Before Autumn could ask questions, the debate started. Archie did the introductions and Sydney was first up. Spouting how he was from Storybrooke, living here all his life. How he wanted to help the community blah blah blah is all Autumn really heard. Then it was Emma's turn.

"As you all know, I have what is considered a troubled past. But you all are willing to put that aside because of the hero thing. But the fire was a setup. Mr. Gold set the fire. I asked him to support me in the race, but I didn't know about the fire. I don't have definitive proof. But I know I can't win this way. I'm sorry." Autumn saw her father get pond take her hand. Autumn slowly took her hand away, saying to him that she was staying. He nodded and left the theater. Everyone was set abuzz. Then the voting began for the adults. Henry had left after Emma. So Autumn was the only kid left. She stayed close to Archie and Miss Blanchard. Archie was called over to help tally the results. Autumn saw Regina sneer and Archie smile. Regina and Sydney left, Autumn snuck out to follow them. She saw Regina arguing that she didn't want to go inside. Autumn walked up passed her.

"Shoulders back, smiles on Madame Mayor. "Autumn giggled. After she went in, she heard, then entered behind her.

"Here to card me officer" Emma asked.

''No." Sydney said.

"Smiles on Madame Mayor." Autumn said again.

"Congratulations… Sheriff Swan." Regina choked out, Autumn flung her arms around Emma.

"I knew you could do it! You're my hero." Then Autumn whispered to Emma. "I always believed in you." Henry joined in the hug. Whispering to them too,

"Operation Cobra is back together."

There was a victory party for Emma and Archie made sure Autumn got home, and at 7:30, a perfect time for a young woman to be home. He told her and she entered the house. Her father was in the kitchen.

"Did you enjoy the victory party dearest?" he asked.

"Emma won… thank you Daddy. But you didn't have to light something on fire." She hugged him, giving him a hard look.

"I know… I just really wanted you to feel safe and be happy." He said, hugging her.

"It's okay Daddy." She yawned and bade him goodnight. As she snuggled into bed she noticed the journal was on her nightstand, with the thread of gold marking a place. She flipped it open.

_Always remember Papa. He loves you. Warning: he will move the earth for you… and do bad things for you._

* * *

**_Hope you all enjoyed..._**

**_Little fiesta Autumn... at times. But hey... Regina wanted war. _**

* * *

D


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay new chapter time! I own nothing!**

* * *

_She was sitting in front of a grand fire place, reading a book humming to herself. Her skirts bellowing around her in an expensive silken heap. Her brown ringlets were cascading to one side, with amethyst inlays in them. She felt her father's presence behind her, and she felt a delicate cold on her neck. She gasped and looked down, it was a necklace of diamonds, medium-sized diamonds that showed in the light unmistakably, but were not so large that were over done on both her young age and delicate frame. She giggled._

_"Papa, what is this?" she asked turning and hugging them._

_"A gift for the lady of the castle, as young as you may be, you deserve the best."_

_"Thank you father," she hugged him tighter._

_"Those are special diamonds dearest. They are fairy dust diamonds." He kissed her cheek._

_"Thank you Papa… I will never take them off." _

Autumn awoke to the sound of the cell phone. She was starting to love this device, it gave her freedom and her father solace that she was safe, as did Emma Swan being sheriff. In the week since Emma had been Sheriff, Autumn had gained some freedom. She was allowed to go places on her own, as long as she always bad her phone with her. She thought it was a wonderful change. She answered here phone,

"Hello?"

"Hey Autumn, I'm at Granny's. Want to meet me here?" it was Henry.

"Let me see if my daddy is home, can I call you back at Granny's?"

"Yeah. See you." They hung up. After checking the house, she called her dad's phone, he gave her permission to go to Granny's and his new hire Dove would come and get her. After her push to get Emma sheriff to 'feel safe', her father had hired a big tall man named Dove to look after her. She didn't mind. He always kept a distance when she was with Henry, and left when she was with an approved adult. He didn't talk much though, nor could Avery get him to smile. She called Henry and told him she was on her way, then she thought about her dream. She began looking through all her jewelry boxes, then there was an old music box in her room, her father used to play it when she couldn't sleep. The music tanked away, and she saw it shimmering under where the Prince and Princess where dancing, she put it on, wanting to keep He ry posted on all her visions. Dove pulled up and she got into the front sets of the man's Mercedes.

"Hello Dove, how are you?" Autumn asked politely.

"Very well, thank you misses Gold." He said plainly.

"Are you ever going to call me Autumn?"

"If I enjoy this job, which I do, then no little miss." He said.

"You like this job?" she asked,

"Oh yes, you…" he stopped himself. "You are a very enjoyable young girl"

"What were you going to say?" the man stayed silent. "Come on… I promise I won't tell my Daddy." Autumn egged him on. "It a deal… and a Gold always honors their debts." She flashed a smile. The man gave into the girl,

"When I heard that I wouldn't actually be muscle for Mr. Gold, but his ten year old… well your sweetness was a genuine and very welcoming surprise." He said,

"Thank you Dove. You're great too, when I heard my daddy hired me a body guard, I expected you to be all muscle. But you're actually really smart and fun to talk to." She smiled.

"Thank you little miss. Here we are, Granny's diner." He said to her. Autumn thanked him and walked inside.

"Hiya Autumn."

"Hi Henry. Why are you getting pumpkin pie?" she asked him.

"It was my Dad's favorite." He said smiling.

"How do you know that?"

"Emma told me about him… he was a fireman… but he died rescuing a family from a fire." He said sadly but proudly.

"That is wonderful.. umm.. that he was a hero I mean." Autumn corrected herself.

"Thanks, anyway, I was going to give it to Emma… you know to make her happy. Wanna come?" he asked.

"Yes. I her some smiles anyway." Autumn said ordering a hot coco and warm apple streusel to go, and walking outside. "uhh.. let me tell Dove first. By the way I had another vision"

"Alright." Henry smiled and waved at the big man in the car. "I wish in had visions, that would be cool."

"Not as cool as you would think." Autumn giggled, she walked to the car and told him that she was going to the sheriff car that was only a couple feet away, within eye sight, the man nodded and turned back to his paper. By the time Autumn got to the car, Emma was outside of it and smiled welcoming her over.

"Hey Autumn."

"Evening sheriff. How are you? By the way, I heard what you did for those homeless kids, it was beautiful." She smiled.

"Oh… thanks, it was nothing, I just didn't want them to go to the system I has to fight through. But your dad actually helped a lot with tracking down their father." The blonde said

"My dad? How?" Autumn asked.

"The records he keeps in his shop, the must be impeccable, but with him. I am not surprised." Autumn laughed at the sheriff's statement.

"Are you talking about those little leaflet cards he has by the register?"

"Yes." Emma looked confused at Autumn's laughter.

"Those aren't records Emma… those are all blank." She giggled.

"Then how…" but she was cut off by the sound of a motorcycle.

"Is that a motorcycle?" Autumn asked.

"Who has a motorcycle?" Henry asked.

"No one I know… it would be quite a sight to see someone like our good Dr. Hopper going through a midlife crisis though." Henry a d Autumn laughed, even Emma cracked a smile. In the end, the bike stopped. Right across the street from them. The man dismounted and walked towards them, taking his helmet off as he went. Autumn got a good initial look at his face, and he wasn't from Storybrooke, she knew that.

"Hello…" the man said,

"Hey." Emma said back.

"Is there a place where I could get a room around here?"

"Granny's bed and breakfast, it's about two blocks up the road." Emma said.

"You're staying?" Henry asked.

"That's the plan." He smiled back, then his eyes caught Autumn's, and she could swear she knew him from somewhere. She couldn't put her finger on it, but his eyes were so… familiar.

"Do I know you?" Autumn asked.

"Seeing how I just rolled into town, I doubt it." The man said, then he looked at her necklace. "I would definitely remember a little girl who wore designer clothing and diamonds." He took a step closer, and Autumn felt herself shrinking into Emma a little bit. "What kind of diamonds are those, they seem to almost change color."

"The very rare kind. The color change must be the lighting though." Autumn said, then there was a strong voice.

"Little Missus. Your father wants you home." Autumn knew that was a lie, her father would have called her first, but Dove was making his presence and muscle known to the stranger.

"Be right there Dove." She called back to him, not taking her eyes off the stranger, although the stranger took one look at Dove a d chuckled.

"Diamonds and a bodyguard."  
"It happens when your father owns the entire town, enjoy your stay." She turned to Emma and Henry. "Good evening sheriff, bye Henry we'll talk more tomorrow." She added, then turned on her little heel and walked strongly to the awaiting car. She gave Dove a little one minute signed, and picked up her order from inside Granny's. Dove opened the car door for her and when he got in Autumn handed him the cup and bag. "I thought you deserved a reward for having to babysit me." She smiled.

"Apple streusel… how did you know that was my favorite?" he asked her.

"My dad has eyes and ears all over this town, I can use them for good." Autumn giggled, and Dove smiled, actually smiled. "I knew I would get you to smile eventually!" he laughed at her.

"That you did little missus, so who was that man?" he asked her.

I have no idea. But I intend to find out, trust me Dove." She smiled.

The next morning, Autumn asked to get dropped off by Dove and stop to get breakfast. Her father agreed, saying he got a new shipment of rare books he has to go through and leaks he needs to get repaired in the shop and the house before the oncoming storm is upon them. She smiled and dressed in her uniform and super warm black coat. As she hopped into the car she asked to go diner.

"I don't think that will work, you'll be late for school little missus." Dove said.

"Please?" she asked widening her bog blue eyes. He sighed and drove the two minutes to the diner, then he got out and opened the door for her. As they entered the building, Sheriff Swan was sitting across from Miss Blanchard. "See Dove, it's impossible to be late if the teacher isn't there."

"Very well, what would you like?" he asked.

"Waffles with peanut butter please." She smiled, Dove went over to Miss Blanchard and Emma. "Good morning."

"Autumn, did you drag poor Dove all the way here to get you breakfast?" Miss Blanchard asked lightly.

"Well, then plan was going to be Daddy, but he got a shipment of rare books, and he needs to work on a few leaks before the storm comes soon." Autumn giggled.

"You are the first little girl I've met with her own muscle. Just know that kid." Emma smiled.

"I am glad I can surprise someone as walk traveled as you Emma. I am sure it's hard to do." She felt Dove behind her, "Dove you met my teacher, but this is Emma Swan." Autumn smiled.

"Pleasure to formally meet you Sheriff. I voted for you." Dove nodded. Emma smiled and thanked him. Autumn then stopped Ruby. "Hey Rubs. You know that man you have in the inn."

"Yeah he checked in last night."

"Could you send him a breakfast from me? Peanut butter waffles, with extra crispy bacon." Autumn smiled at the red lipped waitress.

"Sure… are you sure peanut butter waffles? You're the only person in town who takes their waffles like that."

"I am sure." Autumn said smiling.

"Sure thing Autumn." Ruby said, putting in the order.

"Do you know him?" Miss Blanchard asked her.

"No clue who he is."

"I don't think your father…" Autumn cut Dove off.

"Nonsense. I am just trying to have a better welcome for this stranger than we did for Emma." Autumn said.

"I don't trust him."

"He seems strange to me. Especially with the way he was looking at you Autumn, maybe listen to Dove." Emma said,

"He seems familiar." Autumn shrugged, opening the Styrofoam container and picking up a dollop of peanut butter on her finger and licked. She ate half of her delicious breakfast on the shot ride to school, she left the rest for Dove her gave the usual disgusted look people gave her when she puts peanut butter on her waffles.

"You have to try them."

"No thank you little misses." He said.

"I didn't want to pull this card, but technically you work for me and I am telling you to just try them." Autumn said sternly. Dove sighed, taking a bit. His face changed, sadly she didn't get another smile, but he looked happier. "You like them?"

"They are alright." Dove said.

"You _love _ them!" she shook him slightly. He ushered her into school. She found Henry, "Henry. I didn't get a chance to tell you about my vision.. it was this necklace. It was my other life's."

"It's pretty…"

"It's rare." Autumn said as the bell rang, and Autumn didn't get a chance to say her suspicions of the stranger in town. She didn't get to talk to him for the rest of the day. After school she asked to read in the park, and her father couldn't say no. Luckily she convinced her father she could walk to the park and will call Dove when. She is done. As she strolled through the park reading and saw the stranger straddling his bike, looking at what seemed to be a map of Storybrooke. "If you need help finding anything, maybe I can be of assistance." She said to the man.

"If you were trying to startle me, I should warn you that I don't startle easily." He said,

"Oh no, just trying to help." Autumn smiled. "Care to join me for a walk?"

"I don't think so…" Autumn reached and took the key out of the bike.

"Well it seems you're walking anyway, why not have company?" Autumn smirked, the man dismounted.

"Didn't your father ever tell you that little girls shouldn't talk to strangers?" he asked.

"Oh yes… but you have been in town long enough to hear the rumors that my father is both wealthy… and ruthless. That and I am friends with the sheriff who is quite…. Determined. She was a bail bonds person, so anything happens to me you'll be hunted down." Autumn giggled and smiled widely. "And by the way, you control whether you're a stranger or not."

"I do?"

"Yes. If I know you're name, you aren't s stranger." She looked into his eyes.

"August…" he relented. "August Booth." He said.

"Well August Booth, I am Autumn Gold." Autumn looped her arm in the crook of his arm as they strolled.

"Well Autumn Gold. Thank you for breakfast today, how did you know I liked peanut butter on my waffles?" he asked her.

"Lucky guess… I feel as though we've met before, and I can't shake the feeling."

"I guess I just have one of those faces." He shrugged, Autumn laughed.

"With those eyes, I doubt that. But… I will figure you out Mr. Booth." Autumn said, as they came to a bend in the path, the river met the ocean and the path followed the river.

"Maybe, now may I have my key back?" he laughed.

"If you say please." Autumn said.

"Please?" he asked nicely.

"That was very nice Mr. Booth." She pulled out his key from her pocket but didn't give it to him. "It's a good thing that my father already warned me about boys with charm." Autumn giggled. August shook his head and held out his hand. As Autumn went to place they key in his hand, she saw something around his wrist. It looked like a braided rope bracelet, but at one end the braided rope turned onto braided gold thread, just like the snippet she found in her journal. As she placed the key in his hand she brushed her hand against it. In a quick flash it took over her.

_"Rose, here. Remember that gold thread I asked for? I made you this." A little boy tied a braided gold thread bracelet around her wrist.  
"Its wonderful… I never thought of doing this." She giggled._

_"That's why I am your best friend." The boy laughed. _Then another science flashed. _The boy came running at her, tears in his eyes. _

_"My papa, he's sending me through the wardrobe with the baby. Now." He said._

_"What? He and the blue fairy told the King and Queen it would only take one."_

_"They lied to them. Rose, I'm scared. What… what if I am all alone, I can't take care of a baby…"_

_"Calm down. Remember, be brave. You can do this." She took off her braided bracelet and tied it round his wrist. "Here… so know who you are when we get to that world."_

_"The prophecy says the baby is to break the curse in 28 years… what if I don't find you in 25 years?" he asked._

_"Keep it on, and I'll know it's you, no mind to how long it's been. They may not have gold thread where we are going, but every place should have rope… right?" she smiled. They hugged. "We'll be best friends forever." She said._

_"Forever and ever." He said, he rushed back to his father, and she went to the oncove windows and watched the ploom of black and purple storm roll in. Noting that, that is what a cursed looked like. _

Autumn was sucked back into reality, but she must not have been away too long, for August was still standing there looking happy his keys were back in his hand.

"That is an interesting bracelet" Autumn said.

"Thank you, I've had it since I was a boy, but I couldn't afford more gold, so rope worked just as well." He smiled. He bid good day and left her with thoughts of her vision. August Booth was from the other world.

* * *

**I LOVED writing this chapter... by the way Pinocchio is going to be much more interesting in my account.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Firstly I own nothing, if I did what happened in the winter finale wouldn't have happened. But I still have hope for Rumbelle! We are stronger now, it wasn't the end, just another beginning.**

**Also I would like to thank abb1120 and AngellaCrickett for ideas and inspiration when I got stuck. Sorry for the delay. **

* * *

"When Guinevere heard that King Arthur was slain, she stowed away to a convent. And no one could ever make her smile again." Her father read, with Autumn snuggled into the crook lf his arm. The storm was raging outside, but the Gold's were all toasty warm in their house. On front of a roaring fire, Daddy Gold reading to his little princess. There was a crack of thunder and a flash of lightning, and another boom. Then the lights went out.

"Damn… I knew I should have gotten that generator fixed." Her father cursed.

"Its fine Daddy… we could just light candles and tell stories." Autumn smiled.

"You're right love, I know exactly where to find some." He said. Autumn stayed snuggled up in the blankets. Her father placed a golden, multiple armed candlestick. "Love, it's getting late."

"Do I have to go to bed Daddy? Can't we just stay here?"  
"Does the storm scare you?"

"No…" Autumn bit her lip, "I just am comfy." She stared at the candle stick. Her father chuckled and began a story, but it was drowned out by a memory. Autumn was getting used to the feeling of her present and past life melting together.

_She was walking down a corridor, cloak drawn around her tightly, and hood up. Moving swiftly and without her usual heeled slippers, to move silently. She was in a desperate need to speak to her father. It had been a bit over a month since Queen Snow White and Charming's wedding, and Regina's threat was still freshly ringing in her ears. She was afraid, although she would never say it aloud to anyone but her father. She had almost made it out of the castle when a voice came from behind her,_

_"It's late for a stroll Rose." It was Charming._

_"Well.. I… I couldn't sleep your highness." She sputtered out._

_"And?" she bit her lip at the Prince, looking down. She was caught, she knew she was, and she sighed. "Rose, you can tell me anything. I know you weren't doing anything malicious."_

_"I… I keep thinking about Regina. And…" she sighed._

_"You sound like Snow, it's all she can think about as well. You're scared…"_

_"No I'm not. I'm not a coward." She said definitely. The Prince chuckled at his little ward. _

_"Fear doesn't make you a coward. It is how you choose to act on those fears." He bent down to her, bringing the candlestick with him. "Where were you going with your fear little one?"_

_"My Papa…" then she spoke quickly. "Not for magic, but whenever I would have a nightmare Papa would always be there to make it all better and now…" she stopped when the Prince did not show signs of anger. _

_"And now he's not." He held out his arm for her, and she took it. He was guiding her back to her room. "It's strange to think about the Dark One we know being such a caring father."_

_"He was… the world seems so frightening without him walking with me." She said._

_"I'm not your father, but I can help you walk it." He said, she saw truthfulness in his eyes. "Let me tell you a secret. Snow… she's with child. We were going to announce it tomorrow, but I want you to be the first to know." _

_"That's wonderful. You're going to make a great father Your Highness."_

When Autumn awoke, the sun was shining, the storm was over. Little to her knowledge, another one was just beginning.

A few days later she received a call from Henry,

"I… I can't find the book." He said.

"What?" Autumn practically screamed. She got up from her bed and went to her closet. She got dressed in a red dress and fur trimmed coat. "Listen, meet me at Granny's, I'll bring the journal and we will write down everything we remember. This is like an emergency."

"Operation cobra has gone code red, meet you there." Henry said. Autumn hung up and bolted down stairs.

"Woah, where are you going little one?" her father asked.

"Operation cobra code red, classified."

"Code red?" he asked.

"Something bad." She said, about to step out.

"Take Dove with you." He said, picking up phone, Autumn knew better than to argue. She waited patiently for her muscle, luckily he never took too long to get to her, he rushed her to Granny's where Henry was just entering. As she got out, Henry leaned in.

"Dove can you get us crayons and paper please?" he asked.

"Of course Henry, you and Autumn working on a project?" he asked.

"Yes, an important one, thank you Dove. I'll make you your very own plate of snickerdoodle." Autumn said, the man nodded and left the children to enter the diner. They sat in a booth and were saying to each other everything they remembered. Dove came with the paper and crayons and they both began to write and illustrate. They were still going back and forwards quietly, with Dove sitting out of the way at the bar of the diner.

"Do you think your mom has the book?"

"I don't know. What do you think, I mean you do know her for who she really is." Henry said.

"My past life does. But honestly, besides the vision, I don't know much. Except that the threat of the curse frightened me. I… Rose, didn't want to be separated from my dad." She said looking down.

"Well that's understandable. I mean he is your dad." Henry smiled assuring her. "Who else do we need?" Autumn looked over her journal, looking at the pictures on pages she herself had not yet looked at. She saw a drawing of a mirror, but the mirror had a face in it. A familiar face.

"Hey… Henry, does this look like Sydney from the paper to you?" she turned the journal to face him.

"Yeah… it really does… you drew this, yet your illustrations look like that?" he teased laughing.

"Stow it… I'm cursed, I get a little leeway." She said, sticking out her tongue. "What's your excuse?"

"I'm ten." He retorted.

"So am I."

"Actually… since it's been 28 years… you're really 38." He laughed, Autumn pursed her lips, she had no retort.

"You two look hard at work, I get that. I hate it when a good idea gets away from me." August approached their booth. Autumn notice Dove shifting on his bar stool. "Your lackey doesn't seem to like me very much Miss Gold."

"He'll get used to you not being a stranger." Autumn smiled. "What brings you to our Booth, Mr. Booth?" she giggled at herself.

"Why are you here? We never get visitor." Henry asked.

"Well… this town provides me with…. Inspiration." He looked at Autumn. "Especially a little girl with so much power over an entire town." He raised an eye brow.

"I think your information may be a little exaggerated. I hardly have control." Autumn laughed.

"I think you have more control than you think. Have fun kids." He said walking out, Henry turned to Autumn.

"What did he mean that you can control?" The boy asked.

"I have no clue." She said. "He is strange, but he fits into the town perfectly." She looked back down at the man in the mirror.

She thought about the drawing for the rest of the day, bit besides the name Genie of Agrabah, there were very few words on the page. _Very Dangerous. Never uncover the mirrors. _Autumn instinctively looked at both her vanity and full body mirror. No, her father had uncovered mirrors, certainly they were no threat here. Still as she brushed her teeth and got ready for bed, she couldn't help but be wary. She fell asleep and still thinking an out the man in the mirror.

_She was in the great hall, making a harp and piano play with no musician, she was dancing. Her father had given her a new gown and she was admiring it as she twirled around her own personal dance floor. Then she saw then covered mirror. There was no harm in looking at her reflection, she uncovered it. She was seven, bit in royal blue uncrossed with diamonds at the flowing skirt, she looked like a Queen. Then there was a flash, a face. But just as fast as it come, it disappeared. _

_"Wait! Don't leave, I'm not my father, I won't hurt you." The face came back. "Who are you?"_

_I was a genie… but now I am bound to mirrors." He said._

_"Where do you come from?" she asked._

_"Well… I come from a land in a faraway place. Agrabah." He said. Before she could say anything else there was an almost growl._

_"Rosalyn! Get away from there!"_

Autumn woke up with a start. She heard keys sliding into the lock on the front door, then it opened and closed. The clock read five till midnight. She hadn't even heard him leave. She wrapped herself in her robe and traveled downstairs. Her father was on the phone with someone. Autumn couldn't quite make out what he was saying, but she heard the important factors. Emma was out in the forest with Sydney Glass, and they were plotting against Regina, but Glass was reading Emma down a false trail. Regina was setting Emma up. Autumn bolted up the stairs, she closed her door quietly and dove into bed. She secretly called Emma.

"Hello?" came an obviously tired voice.

"Emma.. it's Autumn." She whispered.

"Are you okay?" the woman sounded immediately more awake, it send a wave of love through Autumn that Emma cared for her so much.

"I'm alright. But you may not be." She said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked.

"Sydney Glass… I think he is setting you up, and working with Regina to do so."

"Autumn…" Emma started, "I know you're just trying to held, but you don't have the whole story and I can't really discuss it. But Sydney is helping me. And I am a big girl and can handle what is coming myself, alright?"

"But Emma…"

"No but. Autumn, I have lived a lot of life, to know when I am being set up."

"And I know the way this town really works. Please, listen to me. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Autumn. Thank you for caring. I can handle myself, understand?" Emma said authoritatively.

"Yes ma'am." Autumn sighed defeated, they said goodnight and Autumn hung up the phone. She awoke early the next morning, and dressed swiftly, but looking beyond presentable. She had one last chance to protect Emma and that was at the town meeting today. She ran downstairs and caught her father.

"Daddy! Wait! I want to go to the meeting with you today."

"Really Autumn? Wouldn't you rather be off playing with Henry or reading? It's too lovely on a day for you to want to be stuck inside." He said smiling at her.

"But Daddy, if this town is going to be mine one day, shouldn't I figure out how it's run?" she looked up at his with her ever inquisitive eyes. She saw him melt, maybe August was right an out her control.

"Alright Sweeting. But I assure you, it is quite boring." Autumn smiled and they drove. Her father wasn't wrong, it was so boring. She honestly felt like she was dying, and the worst neither Sydney nor Emma were there. Her and her father spent the meeting secretly thumb warring, Autumn knew he was letting her win. Right before the meeting was over and Autumn was sighing a breath of relief, the door burst open, Sheriff Swan and Sydney walked in. Emma grandly announced the mayor was an embezzler in front of everyone. The Mayor that retorted with a plan to build a brand new playground, to replace the castle that was torn down. That Mr. Gold was the benefactor for the project, giving to a new structure to keep his daughter safe, as a gift to his daughter. Emma stood dumbfounded at being so wrong. All Autumn could do was stare sadly. Afterwards, she stood at her Dad's side, listening to praises about his philanthropy. To which he responded that is was all for Autumn, although he wanted the opening to be a surprise for Autumn. That explained the sneaking around. Her father left her with Archie, who was walking by with Pongo, while he walked over to Emma.

"Hello Dr. Hopper."

"Hello Autumn, how are you? You look quite pretty and professional today, might I add." The therapist said.

"Very well… thank you. How are you Doctor?"

"Wonderful. Wow looks like Emma and the Mayor still aren't getting along."

"I don't believe they ever will. It means Emma is a semi good judge of character." Autumn said.

"What do you mean Autumn?" Hooper asked.

"It means the mayor and I do not get along. Excuse me, I am going to go say hi to Emma. Bye pong sweetie." She petted the dog, who licked her hand. She walked to Emma, passing her father. Emma was alone, no Sydney either. "Emma, instead I didn't know about the park. In just heard my Dad saying something about you with Sydney."

"I know you wouldn't keep that from me. Plus you didn't know what I was doing." She was sad.

"Emma?"

"She says I can't see Henry." Emma sighed.

"I'm sorry Emma. I'll do what I can for you two communication wise." That sparked a smile.

"Well one thing is true, this is the last time I don't listen to you about something happening in your town." Emma said, walking away. Autumn looked over at Sydney and glared at him, very dangerous indeed.

* * *

**Another apology for the wait. Between my emotions from the winter finale, finals and the season of baking, i have been run run non stop. Thank you for the patience and I wish you all lovely holidays and I should update before the new year!**


	9. Chapter 9

**As the usual, I still own nothing, even from the other places I quoted on this one. **

**I hope you all had a wonderful holiday..**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I still don't like this." He said, Autumn gave an exasperated sigh, took her newly manicured hand and grabbed his enormous on and put the gift in it.

"Who doesn't like cookies, or chocolate, or valentine's day?" Autumn said.

"That's not it and you know it, I don't like you wondering about town."

"I won't be wandering, I'm delivering gifts. First to Henry, who is over at the arcade, then to Emma and Miss Blanchard, who will both be at Granny's. But they will all leave if I still have to argue this with you. Dad says he needs you this morning."

"Who is the other set of goodies for?"

"Mr. Booth…"

'I told you to stay away from him."

"And I chose to ignore you. Now go, I'll be fine. I'm going to drop all these off and go straight home." Autumn said, Dove knew there was no winning, but she gave the man credit, he didn't go down without a fight.

"It's a long walk." He sighed "If that degenerate asks if you want a ride."

"I know, do not get on that screaming metal death trap of a vehicle. Happy now?" Autumn said.

"Well…"

"Dove!" she shrieked. "Go, I'll be fine." He relented, took his goodies, and left. Autumn caught both Henry leaving the Arcade and Emma and Miss Blanchard at Granny's. She even got August while he was coming down the stairs of the inn. She practically skipped home after seeing the happy faces of everyone who got Valentine's Day gifts. She said hello and smiled to everyone as she passed, today was a perfect day. She jumped up the steps to her house, humming as she unlocked and opened the door to her house, she took a step in, and that's when things went wrong.

A gloved hand came over her mouth and an arm went around her waist and picked her up off the ground. She tried to bite the hand but the glove was too thick. Autumn wriggled and kicked and tried to scream. She lost a shoe, and kicked a cabinet, breaking the glass and cutting up from her ankle to lower leg, she was now only in one shoe and bleeding. She fought and fought as the person was carrying her, then he lost his grip, and Autumn fell to the ground. The man, Autumn recognized him, Moe French, the florist. He was blocking the door, she bolted up stairs, trying to reach either her or her father's room. There was pepper spray in her backpack and both a gun and Taser in her father's room. Doors to both rooms locked as well. Her room was closest, but as she ran pasted the library, she saw her backpack. She almost had her hand on the can of pepper spray when she was picked up again.

"No! Let me go!" she screamed, she tried to kick the man between the legs, like her Dad always told her to do, but missed, this time the grown man bound her to a chair with plastic ties. "My father is going to bury you under the town." The man ignored her and picked up her tea cup. "No! Put that back… that was my mom's!" she struggled in the chair. She was trying to remember everything her father told her to do in an emergency situation. She began to scream as loud as she could, so hard that tears began to pool and fall. The florist began to freak out.

"Stop screaming… stop… shut up." He said, then he pulled out silver tale and secured it over her mouth. Autumn continued screaming, but the soup d was muffled and her voice couldn't continue for much longer. She could hear him downstairs, ripping and tossing things over. Then… silence. Autumn was all alone, her left bleeding, her wrists red and sore from struggling and crying. She sniffled, the only thing she had of her mother's was gone, and she just let it happen. She was there in reality minutes, but it felt like hours, until she heard glass rustling, then voices, Autumn couldn't make out the first, but the second was a woman's voice, it has to be Emma's. Autumn began screaming again, and scooting in the chairs and everything else she could to make noise.

"Autumn!" a blonde head rounded the corner into the library, Autumn was so happy she started crying some more. "Oh damn… your leg." Emma cursed, and pulled out a pocket knife, and cut her loose, then the tape from her face, but left the pieces that were stuck in her hair there. "Hot water will get that out painlessly, I didn't think you wanted a Swan haircut." she tried to make Autumn smile.

"Oh Emma." Autumn fell into the woman crying, Emma was obviously not used to this, and awkwardly hugged back, the. There was a tap of the cane.

"Autumn…" it was her father, he was the second voice, it took a minute to get up the stairs, but he was there now, Autumn broke I to full out sobbed. Her father crouched and hugged her to him hard.

"Daddy! He took my cup…"

"He took many things, but they don't matter, you are worth more than anything." He kissed her head.

"I tried to stop him, and to get away. I almost got my pepper spray. I wasn't strong enough. I let him take those things." Autumn cried.

"No Autumn, you fought, what you did was brave." Emma said definitely "Whoever did this was a coward. I'll find who did this and…"

"It was Moe, Moe French, I saw his face. He also has florist gloves with my distinct bite mark in them." Autumn said. "It's distinct because I have a cap on one of my teeth, but it's gold." She opened her mouth and pulled back her cheek slightly to show it.

"Alright, I'll go check him out, after we get that gash and your wrists check out." Emma said. Her father looked at the red mark on her wrists, them down at her leg, which had bled on his suit pants. His look darkened.

"Miss Swan, you can go. I know what was taken and who did it. I can handle it from here."

"No you don't. This was not only a robber but he assaulted and bound a child, he's a public menace. You have a daughter who needs a doctor and a dad, and you can't do that behind bars for vigilante justice."

"Indeed not."

"I'll go check him out." Emma said.

"I'm sure you will… if I don't." her father said darkly.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked, sizing her dad up.

"Bad things happen to bad people. It's an observation." He looked at Autumn, taking out his handkerchief and telling her to press it to her leg, while he called Dove to start paperwork at the hospital. When he stepped away, Autumn turned to Emma.

"You should probably find him first, if you don't, you never will." She said using the grown up to help her stand.

"I realized the threat when he made it." Emma said,

"I also promised Mr. French that Daddy would bury him under the town." Autumn limped to her father. He, to both Autumn and Emma's surprise, picked Autumn up and made it successfully down the stairs and into Dove's awaiting car. Autumn waived to Emma, "Good luck." She bid her.

At the hospital, there was a room waiting for her and Dr. Whale.

"Hello Autumn, let's take a look at you." He looked down, "Starting with that cut." He began to wipe away blood that was just on skin, not wound. When he got close he warned her of the sting, and he under played the sting, it hurt so bad tears formed again. The Doctor tisked his tongue. "That is going to need a few stitches."

"Stitches?" Autumn said frightened,

"It's okay my love, I'll be right here. Dr. Whale will be gentle, right doctor?" Gold growled at Whale.

"Of course, we're going to numb it first with a shot, you're going to feel a slight pinch." Whale put the needle in her skin and Autumn dug her nails into her father's and Dove's hands, neither man flinched. She watched, tears streaming as they sewed up her leg. It didn't hurt, just like whale promised, but she didn't like it nevertheless. He then took a look at her wrist and noticed that she would only get minor bruises.

"Daddy…" Autumn said, getting a little sleepy, her body now felt sore from fighting.

"Yes my little love?"

"Emma said that hot water will get the tape out of my hair, without having to cut it." She yawned. Her Dad sent Dove to go find some and he sat on the bed, letting Autumn snuggle up to him. She fell asleep to him rubbing hot water through her curls and humming.

_She sat, focusing on a glass goblet on the table. Slowly she began to lift her hand, expecting the goblet to rise as well. It stayed still. She huffed, and stared harder. The glass began to shake and she beamed, she lifted her hand. Then the glass shattered. _

_"Wonderful. Just wonderful." She sighed. Then the glass put itself back together, and she turned to see her father with an amused smile on his face. "I… I wanted to try to make it float." She looked down, and blew air at a small curl that had escaped her updo and fell into her eyes. He chuckled and guided the hair back in its place. He took her hand in his and they lifted the glass together. "I'm never going to get it."_

_"You will… you just need practice."_

_"I have practiced." She began to get upset. "I always light something on fire, or break glass… or… or…" it began rain in the house, "Or that." She put her head on her arms. She felt cold touch her unseeded shoulders. "And now it's snowing." She said muffled. Her father chuckled again._

_"Yes… yes it is." He put a warm, loving hand on her back. She let tears fall on her arms and she snow was making it worse. She felt magic surge, it was her father's magic. "There is only one thing to do in a situation like this." Her father said lovingly._

_"What?" she sniffed, not lifting her head._

_"Do you want to build a snowman?" he said, she lifted her head, he had scarves, coal, and carrots. The great hall had a blanket of snow, the better part of a foot. She wiped her eyes and ran and hugged her Papa._

Autumn woke up and only Dove was there.

"Where's daddy?" she yawned.

"Sheriff Swan found the things that man took. How are you feeling little Missus?"

"Alright, I wanna go home Dove…"

"You will soon little missus." There was a knock on the door, it was Henry, with a small box of chocolate.

"Hey Autumn." He smiled, "I brought these for you, I'm glad you're okay."

"Hello Henry. Aw aren't you the sweetest." She hugged her friend.

"They're the peanut butter cups you love so much." He smiled, then his mother entered the room.

"Henry, why don't you go buy your friend some hot coco from the machine to wash down that candy." Regina smiled, Autumn glared harder. "I am so sorry to hear what happened to you Autumn. It's just awful. Not just the robbery, but you were home… my dear my dear." She tufted and got closer, Dove stood and moved to the front of the small room to let the mayor past. "I mean the whole town knows on Valentine's Day you and your father go out to dinner. How awful he came home just as you were dear." She smirked her crimson lips, Autumn's eyes grew wide in knowing, but she couldn't prove a thing. Henry reentered and the mayor dragged her adopted son away from his best friend. A few minutes later, her father came in.

"Daddy? Did Emma find my cup?" she asked, eyes bright, her father downcast his eyes.

"No… I am sorry love." He sat softly.

"It's okay Daddy… Emma will." She smiled snuggling in here, Dr. Whale came in.

"Hello Autumn… Mr. Gold. It is time for you to go home." He smiled at her.

"Finally!" Autumn said jumping up, but her leg still hurt.

"Stay off that leg until tomorrow, so you don't pop a stitch. I'll give you a very, very light painkiller just in case." Whale said.

"Thank you Dr. Whale." Autumn smiled. Dove drove them home, Autumn fell asleep on the couch, and when she woke up again, Dove was there, and he was snacking on heart shaped cookies with pink and purple frosting. "Where is Daddy?"

"He had some things he said he had to get done. These are very good cookies little misses." Dove said lightly.

"Thank you Dove…." She was quiet for a second and looked down at a tea tray Dove had obviously set up for her.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"No… just… that man took my tea cup… it was my mom's." she muttered the last bit, dove gave her a look of understanding. He got up and went to the kitchen and he heard him on the phone but not clearly to understand. He came back out, and sat with her. "Dove?"

"Yes?"

"Do you like to read?" she asked.

"You know… I don't. Not so much." He said.

"What do you like? I mean your favorite thing to do on a cold winter night?" she asked.

"Well… not much. I kind of… usually…" he stuttered.

"Oh come on. I won't tell anyone." She nudged him.

"I enjoy musicals." He said looking embarrassed.

"Really?" she said sitting up. "I love musicals! We have all kinds on tape. Even some Disney ones upstairs." She giggled.

"Disney? I like musicals, but I am still a grown man." He laughed. The doorbell rang, he got up to get it and came back with nags from Granny's and a drink holder.

"I like your laugh. You should do it more often." She said. "What's on the bag?"

"Dinner." He pulled out Styrofoam holders. He opened them, they were peanut butter waffles. "And hot coco." He said.

"Why Mr. Dove, I am puzzled as to a catch like you isn't snatched up and having a real dinner with a young lady this evening." She giggled, taking a large bite of waffles, he did the same.

"Because, even if I did, I would still be here for you little misses." She smiled at him. Dove's phone rang. "Hello… yes Sheriff Swan… I am.. I will… he did… yes ma'am, thank you. Goodbye." He sighed. "Looks like I am staying here with you Little Misses."

"Do I get to guess why, or are you going to tell me?" she said, still eating waffles.

"He…"

"Dove.. come on I am going to find out." Autumn warned.

"He took and hurt Mr. French pretty bad. He's been arrested." He said calmly.

"Well…" Autumn shrugged. "It sounds like Emma got to Mr. French in time."

"It sounds like she was to late actually." Dove said, continuing to eat. "he's going to the hospital."

"Mr. French hurt the most powerful man on town's only daughter, and sent her to the hospital, and stole her most priceless possession. If Emma was too late, there wouldn't be anything left for her to find." Autumn said fondly, "Actually I promised Mr. French he'd be buried under the town." Dove laughed again,

"There is the streak of your father. I'll take you to see him tomorrow afternoon. We have to go get the fixed cabinet and repaired paintings in the morning. Your father asked me to pick them up when they are ready, but this was unforeseen… and I am not leaving you alone." He said, Autumn heard the bit of guilt.

"Thank you…" she smiled, later that night he helped her onto bed and he went to sleep on the couch. She giggled as she heard him snoring downstairs. Dove was a funny man. She opened the journal to find something about her dreams, the passage with the heading _Magic Lessons _was a good place to start, but it was a little bit of a letdown. Rose never learned to actually wield magic, just control it, by controlling her emotions. It explained the uptight demeanor in her previous visions. Rose also could tell the future, but since she never learned to wield magic, the future came to her randomly. When she, Rose, was upset or overly happy a plethora of things could happen. Weather phenomenon indoors, broken things, turning things to gold and many other things. She just couldn't make things happen at her will.

_Papa says it will happen when I figure out who I am, but I know who I am. I am the daughter of Rumpelstiltskin, the Dark One, but I still can't do it, except for a few moments.I can move things from one room to another, and I have to really focus. He says that's now all I am, but I can't think of anything else. _She fell asleep. The next morning Autumn got up and ready and was able to put pressure on her foot. She made it downstairs and woke up the still snoring Dove. They ate their left over waffles and headed out. To her surprise the town was sympathetic to her, many backing her father.

"I do not have children, but if I did and a man hurt them, I would go after him too." Marco said. Many agreed with his idea as well. In the center console of Dove's car, Autumn found a camera. She snatched it up and made sure the flash was off.

"Cheese Dove!" and she snapped a picture.

"I knew I should have hid that." He shook his head amused.

"Can I play with it… please? To document our adventures of today." She batted her eye lashes.

"Alright… alright. Just don't take pictures of your dad locked up, I don't want him mad at me." He said. They pulled near the station, and a black Mercedes was in front. They mayor was in there.

"Dove… can you go get us lunch?" he looked weary. "I just want my Daddy… I don't mean to make you feel shut out, I mean I've been having fun but…"

"I understand. I just don't want someone to hurt you again." He said, Autumn giggled.

"After my father's display, I don't think anyone will. But the sheriff will be there." She smiled.

"Alright, yes." She got out of the car, sneaking the camera with her, just in case. She walked up the stairs and it seemed as though the mayor and her father were having an intense chat. That isn't what caught Autumn's eye, it was the white and blue porcelain behind the mayor's back. The little girl walked slowly up and took a picture, the camera shutter called attention to her, and Autumn didn't care. The mayor's eyes grew wide at the camera in her hands.

"Why mayor, isn't this just a lovely surprise, you have my cup." Autumn said, the earn Autumn a glare. "I am sure our mayor would love to know where you got that. And that I heard you myself saying you put Mr. French up to what he did."

"You have no proof." She hissed.

"To the contrary. This camera has video as well as regular camera functions." Autumn was lying, but the mayor didn't need to know that. Autumn marched forward, putting extra gusto on the tiny heels her shoes had to make them click, and held out her manicured hand. "My cup… if you please." The grown woman set it in her hands and stalked passed her. Autumn went and sat in front of her father's cell, and waiting until the door was closed to speak. "Hiya Daddy."

"Autumn, lying isn't good." He said, "but seeing the mayor frightened of my little girl is too priceless." He smiled, she handed him the cup, but he kept it at a distance where she could hold it as well.

"I miss Mommy." Autumn said, letting it slip.

"As do I little love." Then Autumn felt herself going into a vision, but this one was different, she was being pulled.

_Her father was on his knees on a wreck that used to be a great hall. 5 year old Rose walked up to her sobbing father and offered him her small cloak to keep him warm._

_"What's wrong Papa?" she asked sweetly. "If it's Momma, she is probably held up by the snow… all warm inside the dwarf tavern. And when she gets home… she'll tell us wondrous stories and give us gifts, like she always does.." she nestled into her father. "So don't cry Papa." She began to hum and sing, like her Momma would do for her. "Nothings going to harm you… no while I'm around…" her father clutched her closer._

_"Little love… I just got the news… Momma isn't coming home… she…" he took a shuttering breath. "She's in the heavens my love. She's a star now."_

_"What?" tears flowed instantly from the little girl. "No… she's not."_

_"Rose… I'm so sorry."_

_"She went to get gifts." The little girl sobbed._

_"I was just told…"_

_"Whoever told you that is a LIAR!" she shouted, a fire blazed to life in the giant hearth, and almost escaped. Now frightened of her own power, the little shaking bundle huddled into her father. "For gifts.." she sniffled, her father hummed and stroked her hair, handing her, her mother's chipped cup._

_"Nothings going to harm you, not while I'm around."_

* * *

**_Cute but sad ending. I just love how she melts big muscle guy Dove too. :D_**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm bbaacckk...**

**Still own nothing...**

**Sorry for the delay.. family stuff.. nut anywho! NEW CHAPTER YAY**

* * *

Autumn walked into Miss Blanchard's classroom with Dove, it had been a day since what happened with Moe French, and Dove was still watching Autumn. She was having nightmares, and not sleeping, so she had been home from school, and Dove took her on whatever chore he was asked to do. Right now, they were getting Autumn's missed homework. Her Dad was meant to come home tomorrow or the day after. She overheard some talk about reaching a deal between the charges against Mr. French and her father. Autumn wasn't happy about the deal, but it wasn't her place to say… and she heard the extent of Mr. French's injuries, so the man learned his lesson. She couldn't help but smirk when she heard his lawyer explain the fear Mr. French experienced.

Her arm was gracefully looped with Dove's oversized arm. Leaning on him a bit, her left still hurt, Dr. Whale said her stitches could come out soon. Until then, she had to be careful but she was alright with that. Dove was being such a sweetheart as well, helping her as much as he could.

"Hello Autumn, Dove." Miss Blanchard smiled.

"Hello Miss Blanchard. I am here for my homework please." Autumn said. They exchanged pleasantries quickly, she looked excited to go somewhere, seeing how school was over. Autumn saw it and made the conversation quick. They left the classroom together. She passed as Autumn paused to take a quick glance at what was in store for her. She saw a small project to do, something to represent the solar system. Dove looked over and remarked that they could do that tonight. He had motorized arms in his basement, so the planets can actually rotate. Autumn looked up and smiled, he seemed more excited for the project than she was. They turned to leave and saw an angry looking Katherine Nolan marching down the hall. She walked straight up to Miss Blanchard and smacked her hard across the face. Autumn, among some of the many other spectators in the hall gasped. She went to step forward but Dove stopped her from advancing, she gave him a hard look.

"It's not our place little missus." He said calmly.

"But she hit Miss Blanchard." Autumn argued.

"That she did, which was wrong of her. But she is not raising her hand again. If she had, I would have gone over and protected Mary Margaret." He explained, "But she did not, this it is not our place to meddle."

"So we just turn around and walk away?" she said, a little outraged.

"Yes, because…"

'It's not our place." She muttered as they left the school. She was relieved to see Henry sitting with Emma on the bench in front of the school. "Henry." She said happily, both of them looked up.

"Autumn, I'm so glad you're okay." She met Henry on the bench, Dove whispered an out getting the car, sheriff Swan was one of the very few people Dove trusted. He hugged her as she sat, and Emma rested a hand on her shoulder, "Emma found the book." He said happily holding it up.

"Wonderful." She giggled, Dove pulled up. "I should go, I get to go see Archie." She sighed. "Yay."

"Archie isn't that bad." Henry said,

"Of course he's not. It's the fact that I have to go see him is what is bugging me." She sighed, bade goodbye, and headed to her appointment. She turned to Dove. "So when are you going to tell me the gossip about Miss Blanchard?" she asked conversationally.

"What do you.." Autumn pierced through his soul with her blue eyes. He sighed. "You're too young to know this kind of gossip."

"Please…" she pleaded.

"She's been… dating let's say… Miss Nolan's husband. He was lying to his wife and it came out. What Miss Blanchard did was in bad taste."

"But that doesn't make her a bad person right?" Autumn asked,

"No, of course not. People make wrong choices, but still are good." Dove assured her.

"Well… Miss Nolan still shouldn't have hit her. I mean if it's wrong for my Daddy to hit the man who hurt his daughter and strapped her to a chair, it's wrong for Miss Nolan to hit Miss Blanchard." Autumn shrugged.

"You're right, hitting her wasn't the answer, also not appropriate." They pulled up in front of Dr. Hopper's office. "Now, out with you. I'll be back in an hour. I am going to order dinner, get supplies for your project, and stop by my house. After we'll pick up the food and head home. What are you hungry for?"

"Grilled cheese and tomato soup please…"

"Want me to see if Granny Lucas has mac and cheese made as well?" he was urging her to smile.

"Yes please." She said getting out.

"And try to participate in the session. I know you're against it, but you have been through a lot and everyone wants you to be okay." He said to her.

"Yes Dove." She sighed a bit, then entered the building. She made her way up the stairs to the office, keeping her head held high as possible. The thought of seeing a therapist and not really knowing why was making her feel kind of defeated. She took a deep breath at the top of the stairs and knocked lightly on the door.

"Autumn… it's good to see you, come on." He smiled.

"Thank you Dr. Hopper." She said sweetly. She walked into the smartly decorated office. She rounded the couch and noticed that there was a full tea tray on the table between a couch and a very comfy looking single chair. Autumn knew Dove had helped Dr. Hopper to prepare for her appointment.

"Would you enjoy some tea Autumn?" he asked,

"Umm… sure. Thank you very much." She said, a little tensely.

"You seem uncomfortable." He pointed out, gesturing her to sit, and poured her tea.

"Well…" she said sitting down and thanking him for the tea. " I just don't really know why I am here."

"Well.. you certainly are not in trouble." He started smiling, "You have been through so much lately. It's good to touch base and make sure you have tools to handle things in a healthy way. Also, I have heard you've been having nightmares about your incident. I want to help you handle those, so at least you can sleep properly." Autumn sipped her tea, smiling a bit on the thought of sleeping comfortable, she nodded, showing she was ready to get started. "I am going to ask questions… but feel free not to answer. Also I welcome any questions you have. Okay?"

"Yes sir." She smiled.

"Tel, me about your nightmares. Who is in them? How do you feel during them? Anything and everything." He smiled. Autumn closed her eyes, trying to remember.

"It… it switches between two. One… one is about Mr. French, but something different then what occurred."

"I know what happened." He urged her softly, "So tell me what you dream."

"He… he takes me from home. And…. And he puts me in this cart on a track.. like the mining carts and he handcuffs me, then he pulls the lever and sends me down the track. I… find a key but I drop it, I call for my Daddy then everything goes all black." She looked at the Doctor.

"You felt helpless during the break in, and that is just a manifestation of it, your other dream?"

"Well… I feel like I've had it before… it is of a woman in a cell all alone, she's stuck there. Like she's being held against her will…. I think it's my mother. But I've been having that dream since…. After Graham…" the last word caught.

"That is also perfectly normal… you were there when Graham passed… right?" he said.

"Yes.." she said.

"I heard you and the Mayor had a confrontation afterwards." He said. _Because it was the witches fault. _She thought, when she didn't and answer right away, he changed the subject. "Minors day is tomorrow."

"Yes… kettle corn and the Animal Shelter's baked goods booth. Yummy." She giggled.

"I always enjoy buying a candle." The doctor said with his soft voice. For some reason Autumn made a noise. "You don't like the candles?"

"Erm… not a fan of the nuns, Mother Superior seems to look at me like I'm awful." Which was true, although the mother nun had never been rude to Autumn, nor had Autumn been rude to the nun, the woman always casted a cold look to the little girl. Autumn never understood why.

"Well… even though she has a tense coming with your father, you do not deserve that." He smiled at her. "I find you kind and delightful."

"Thank you Doctor Hopper. You would think as a nun, she would know better." She shrugged.

"You know… Mother Nun is a good woman.." he sighed. "But you are right." He looked at the clock. "Well, it seems as you have survived." He chuckled.

"Yay me." She nodded back.

"You do not have to come back." Dr. Hopper said, "unless you want to. You have someone to talk to, if you need." He handed her his card, "My home and cell is on there. Anytime you need."

"Thank you Dr. Hopper." She smiled and left, as she left the building Dove was waiting for her. She smiled to him, for some strange reason, she did feel a little more relaxed and lighter. She got into the car and scrunched her face. "Where is dinner Dove?"

"I had time to pick it up and take it to the house" he said smiling,

"Dove, why are you smiling you never smile."

"Was your appointment nice little Missus?" he asked her still smiling.

"yes I actually feel better." She took a relaxed breath," Can we goto the festival tomorrow?"

"I don't see why not." Dove responded as they pulled up to the house. Dove and Autumn walked into the house and sitting at the table was her father.

"Daddy!" she squeaked happily and ran onto her father's arms. "You're home… I missed you so much." He hugged her.

"I missed you too my beautiful love," he squeezed her.

"Dad.. you're going to break me in half." She strained against his hug.

"Yes… and then I would have two of you." He chuckled, "And I see nothing wrong with that."

"But I am going to be a teenager soon… do you really want to deal with two teenage girls?" she asked him.

"Point taken." He kept her go laughing, "One Autumn is enough." The rest of the night was spent eating dinner and making Autumn's project. Dove was actually very helpful. After a long, and happy night, Autumn climbed the stairs to her room. Her talk with Archie had given her and idea, she decided to look in her journal about Mother Superior. She looked and couldn't immediately find anything.

"This would be so much easier if I knew who she was…" she tried to think of Henry's book. Nuns… what could be a nun. "Ugh!" she exclaimed flopping on her oversized mattress. As she snuggled in for the night, she muttered to herself, "Who would have thought nuns could be so infuriating."

_She walked through a corridor, wearing her favorite navy colored dress. Still being new to Snow and Charming's castle, she found herself overly curious of her surroundings. Snow usually joined her when curiosity struck her, but today the King and Queen were busy with their council. To her surprise, she was actually invited to join, but respectfully declined. A council meeting seemed boring, but now she was heading to the meeting chamber, she didn't feel like being alone. She found the door posted with guards,_

_"Umm… excuse me, sirs. Her highness invited me to the meeting, and I decided I wanted to attend." She said gracefully._

_"We know to allow you on, but the meeting has concluded my lady, but here you are." One said opening the door for her. She nodded her head gracefully and thanked the men. She entered and recover a warm smile from Snow._

_"Oh Rose." She gasped, "You look lovely in that color.. your eyes." She tasked over the young girl._

_"Thank you Snow." She courtside gracefully, she knew the Queen didn't like her calling her the Queen. _

_"Red. This is Lady Rosalynn. She is my new ward Rose, tins is red.." Snow smiled, a beautiful brunette with a red cloak on came to her,_

_"Hello Lady Rosalynn." The brunette grinned._

_"Rose please ma'am." She spoke. _

_"This is your ward your highness?" came a floating voice. She looked around and at first saw nothing, than noticed a bright blue light. "I advise that she leave, she's the Dark One's daughter."_

_"Yes… yes I am." She said, everyone in the chamber was looking at her, and she felt her pulse quicken. She tried to not to grow panicked, because she knew magic happened when she did. _

_"Rose isn't dangerous Blue, and everyone in my castle and this room knows who her father is." Snow defended her._

_"My Queen. This girl is bound to be wicked."_

_"I am not wicked,"_

_"And just as power drunk as her father…"_

_"That's not true,"_

_"And no one knows what kind of evil would could have a child with the Dark One." The fairy went on._

_"You're wrong." She said forcefully, without realizing it a shot of magic went to the fairy and dropped her from her float onto the table. The ball of blue hit with a thud. With one look at the fairy she turned around and walked from the room quickly. Once she gave the guards a graceful nod, she set off in a full run. Going as fast as she could in her dress, she stopped when she reached the pond on the grounds, she sat under the shielded protection of the willow tree. The vines hung so thick the blocked all view of her but she saw the pond perfectly. She was blinking back tears looking at her hands. "You're not wicked." She said to herself._

_"I believe that's true too." Came a soft voice, she looked around and saw nothing. "Down here Lady Rose." Then she felt something on her hand, it was actually a someone. A cricket, in a top had and waistcoat with his umbrella and spectacles._

_"Oh… you're a cricket, hello." She said sweetly._

_"Hello my lady, I am Jiminy, Jiminy of the advisors." He bowed slightly,_

_"Lady Rosalynn, of the Dark Castle. It's a pleasure sir."_

_"I do not believe you are evil… or wicked." He said to her._

_"After that display you may be the only one." She responded, clutching her knees. _

_"Not true. The King and Queen are searching for you… and Blue was not right. You didn't hurt her, just brought her back to her senses." He said to her._

_"Thank you sir, I do feel better." She smiled to him._

_"Then let me escort you inside." They both chuckled._

* * *

**I just lllooovvveee Autumn. I was going to add Minor's day... but I have something different planned for that... so you know. :D **

**Hope you all enjoyed!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I updated much faster this time! Yay mew choppy..**

**Oh and disclaimer blahblahblah**

* * *

Autumn was dressed and ready for Minor's day, the past day was amazing, her Papa came home, she found out why the Mother Nun didn't like her, and she found out their Fairy Tale identities. Dove even let her walk through town, now that Mr. French was under strict orders to stay away from her as well. It was nice to just have a walk alone, not that she didn't enjoy her father's or Dove's company, but she was a very thoughtful young woman. She was smiling and humming happily. She slowed her pace slightly when she saw a woman sitting on a bench, she looked very sad, and she was also a nun. Autumn bit her lip and went to talk away, then she sighed and walked back over to the bench.

"Hello, sister… are you alright?" Autumn asked her.

"Oh… yes. I just…." She sighed, Autumn sat next to her. "I just haven't had the best of days."

"What happened?"

"Well… first I ordered too many helium tanks then we have to sell all the candles and we haven't sold like any… then I thought we sold all of them but I was lied to and now if we nuns loose our convent it's all my fault." The nun's lip trembled, Autumn laid her hand on the nun's. "I really believed in him." The nun added.

"You're talking about Leroy, huh?"

"Yes… Maybe Mother Superior was right about him… and me. I can't do anything right." She sighed, then Autumn saw something click. "How did you know I was talking about Leroy?"

"My father went out to his boat earlier." Autumn shrugged.

"Wait… your father…" the nun looked over Autumn shocked, "You're Autumn Gold?"

"Yes ma'am." Autumn smiled. "I didn't catch your name, sister."

"Astrid." The sister smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, but you seemed shocked." Autumn giggled, "No doubt the Mother Nun prepared you for horns and a soul hollowing fire from me." Then Autumn stopped, not sure where that bold statement came from, but relaxed when Sister Astrid smiled and laughed. It was a sweet and lovely laugh, Autumn liked it.

"Honestly… slightly." The sister admitted.

"Well… then maybe the Mother Nun was wrong about the both of us… and Leroy." Autumn nudged the Sister playfully. "I mean he had my father appraise his boat to raise money for you guys… he lived on that boat."

"Really?"

"Yes… he was willing to give up his home, so you could have one. I mean he's not perfect, but he's not that bad either. Just like I am sure if given the chance… you could so things not only right, but so much better." Autumn assured her. "You already have my vote, you're the only nun who has ever been genuinely nice to me."

"Well… you're right, Mother Superior was wrong, especially about you. Thank you Autumn." The nun hugged her and practically ran off. After she left Autumn noticed Dove standing nearby, watching with a proud look on his face, Autumn walked over and nudged him playfully.

"Don't look so proud." She teased.

"But I am. With the history between your family and the nuns, no one would blame you for walking right by that woman, but you did the right thing and helped. And who knows, that young girl could be the next Mother Nun and you, two could change things." He smiled.

"You're such a big softy Dove."

"Yes… but don't say anything, I could lose my job." He teased. They walked down main street and Regina passed by them, Autumn and they mayor caught eyes. Regina had a satisfied look on her face and when they lost eye contact Autumn felt something like mixture of pain and pressure radiate from her. All the wind escaped her in one exhale and her vision went a little cross. She must have alerted Dove somehow because he looked sharply at her.

"Little Missus… Autumn? Are you alright?"

"Y… yeah. Umm… if I tell you something strange, will you promise to not think I am crazy?" she looked up at him.

"Promise."

"I think something bad has happened… something really bad.' She bit her lip. "to Mrs. Nolan." She added.

"Is this just a hunch?" Dove asked her.

"A really bad feeling." She assured him.

"Them I believe you." He said matter of factly,

"Really?" Autumn asked a little shocked.

"Yes, I learned that you and your strange instances are quite reliable. So, yes, I believe you." Dove explained. The sun was setting as they entered her father's pawn shop and were greeted by the ring of the little bell and Sheriff Emma Swan. She turned to leave and saw Autumn and Dove.

"Good Afternoon Emma… is my Daddy in trouble again?" she asked sincerely.

"Not this time Autumn. I was just asking your father a question. Have either of you heard from Katherine Nolan?" Emma asked.

"No ma'am." Dove answered.

"Not me either Emma… why?" Autumn asked.

"She's missing." Autumn gasped when Emma said that. "Don't worry Autumn, I'll find her." She assured Autumn and left. Dove was looking at her in awe, Autumn bit her lower lip. Her father said something about getting his coat and getting a bite to eat before going to the festival.

"I… umm…" Autumn started.

"Emma will find her, and I now know to follow your instincts." Dove shrugged and put an arm around her. After a quiet meal from the local Chinese place, per Autumn's request, she found herself in the town square with a pocket full of cash and permission to go as she pleased. Of course, as per the family's name, there were guidelines to her freedom. No leaving the square and she had to bring back beignets for her Daddy. Simple things that Autumn could easily follow. She tried to steer clear of the candle booth with a pleading eyed Miss Blanchard. Autumn did feel rather bad, especially because the entire town was being awful to her teacher, but she knew buying a candle wouldn't help. She went to the animal shelter booth, bought two dozen fresh beignets and one huge hot brownie sundaes topped with lots of whipped cream, fudge and cherries. Autumn immediately found her target, Henry Mills. She sat next to him and got his attention by smearing whipped cream on his face with her thumb.

"Hey." He said a little annoyed, until he turned to see who it was. "Autumn!" he laughed.

"I couldn't think of a better way to ask my favorite partner in crime to share this yummy mess with." She shrugged. He smiled and they both dug in. "I kind of have some bad news though."

"What?" he asked, mouth full of ice cream and brownie.

"I think…" she breathed. "I know your mom hurt Miss Nolan." Henry stopped eating mid bite.

"What… she was Miss Nolan's friend? Why…" he said,

"I haven't figured that out yet." Autumn admitted.

"Do you think this is how she plans to get rid of Emma?" Henry started.

"No… because Emma can have a solid alibi, she's sheriff, it would be easy for her to prove where she was." Autumn said. "But I have good news too."

"Okay, what is the good news?"

"I think that we have a secret weapon with Operation Cobra. One that your mother doesn't know about." Autumn smiled as she saw August Booth in the crowd.

"What, who?" Henry asked excitedly.

"Umm… can't tell you yet. But trust me. Okay?" Autumn looked at him with her big blue eyes.

"I do."

"Good… finished the ice cream, bye Henry." Autumn ran off to catch August, she did when. He stopped at one of the games. "Hey… win me a teddy bear?" she asked, smiling.

"Where's your body guard kid?" he asked, tossing rings to the bottles.

"I've got no strings to hold me down tonight." She smirked at him, he smirked, tossed a ring and won Autumn a teddy bear.

"Well that's one way to tell me you know who I am." He laughed.

"You weren't supposed get old." She teased.

"How long have you had your memories back?"

"I don't really… I keep getting flashed of stuff, and I have my old journal. That's it." She shrugged. "I am definitely mostly Autumn."

"Ah… what do you remember of me?" he asked.

"That you were my best friend. And I missed you." Autumn hugged August, and hugged her back.

"I missed you too. Well technically I barely know Autumn." He teased.

"Stow it Mr. Booth." She giggled. "But why come back now? Not sooner?"

"Because…" August looked down. "I was bad. I wasn't the person I should have been. And now I am paying for it." He rolled up his pant leg and Autumn saw wood, and she didn't need her memories to know that was a bad thing,

"Oh no…"

"Yes, so I know you can't help me, but maybe if I can get Emma to break the curse." He trailed off. "But it doesn't seem to be happening. Especially with her working with Sydney Glass again…"

"She's doing what?" Autumn snapped. "Is she daft?"

"Still a spit fire I see." He laughed.

"It's not funny." Autumn said, growing a little angrier. Regina was playing Emma again and Emma was obviously just letting Regina do it. "Didn't she learn anything from the last time? How could she be so stupid!" she stomped her foot and shrieked a little, at that moment there was a burst of sparks and all the lights on the square, and the surrounding buildings all went dark. Autumn and August were standing really close to the electrical explosion, August pushed Autumn quickly and shielded her from the sparks. When he shielded her, she grabbed his wrist with the gold on it. Something happened that moment, with August protecting her. Autumn felt swallowed whole for a moment, like she was on a tunnel. Her head felt like she was going to explode, and she fell to her knees, everything came back in one big flash. She saw her mother humming and picking roses. She saw her green scaly father spinning. She saw her and Dove enjoying tea in a garden. She saw the Dwarves and Snow, and Pinocchio and Red. She heard Regina laughing, she gasped for air and turned around to see August standing there.

"Well… I know you didn't do that, even though that is your usual MO." He laughed and looked at her. "Are you okay?"

"I remember… I remember everything!" she panted.

"What? Like right now." August said.

"Yes… I remember." Autumn chuckled and hugged August, giggling. "I… I have to go. I'll see you later" she left quickly to find her father, Autumn noticed that people were rushing to buy the nun's candles. When she passed by the stand they were sold out. She found herself smiling as she saw Sister Astrid. "I guess I missed my chance to buy a candle."

"I saved one for you." The young woman handed her one, and used her candle to light it.

"Thank you." Autumn said,

"Thank you." Sister said honestly, "Ito's hard to imagine taking advice from a ten year old and having it work out." They both laughed,

"I get that a lot." Autumn shrugged and bid the nun a goodnight. She went to her father and handed him her bag of pastries.

"I only wanted a dozen." He laughed,

"Yes but I wanted more than one this year." She laughed back and hugged him hard. "I love you so much Papa." She nuzzled into him as both the real memories of her father and the false ones mixed. It was such a powerful and weird feeling, being two people in one body.

"I love you too my little beauty. Let's get home huh? You and your candle." He pointed out.

"Sister Astrid gave it to me. She's nice… and she isn't like the others, we made friends." She smiled. Her father sighed,

"You have a good heart dear." He said. As they walked to the car, they saw a crowd staring. David Nolan was being put in the back of the police car. Autumn looked past to see Regina watching it all unfold with a smirk on her face. Autumn glared, but knew things were going tomb different. Her memories were back and she was about to change the game.

* * *

**Can you saw on like Donkey Kong?**

**Now Autumn has ALL her memories... **

**And she learned a life lesson... :D I hope you all enjoyed,**


End file.
